Kings and Queens
by flowerpower71
Summary: Title inspired by the song by 30 Seconds to Mars. Kalila, Asher and Danny are orphans who are living by themselves in the town of Shiganshia. Things are peaceful until the Titans break down the wall and everything changes when Asher and Danny join the Military. I suck at summaries but I swear the story is readable. Basically it's the series but with a twist with my OC's thrown in.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone!**

So I'm sorta new to the AoT fandom and this is my first AoT story so go easy on me. ^^; But I've had this idea in my head ever since I started watching the show and well fanfic idea.

I hope you guys enjoy.

Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama

Kalila, Asher, Danielle and Wyatt all belong to me

Enjoy

Ten year old Kalila sat in a chair, fiddling with the hem of her dress and shifting around in her seat anxiously. Her purple eyes flicked up to the door across the room. The door that her parents had disappeared behind several hours ago. This was it. Today was the day.

The day she would become a big sister.

A smile pulled at her lips. She couldn't wait to meet her new brother or sister.

The black haired child sighed heavily in boredom. When was someone gonna come out?

Just as Kalila began counting the cracks in the ceiling again, she heard the door creak open. She whipped her head to the door and smiled seeing her father, Wyatt Reed, second in command of the Scouting Troops, stepped out. His shaggy black hair a mess and his violet eyes looking red and puffy.

Kalila paid little heed to this fact as she jumped out of her seat and hurried over to her father, a wide grin on her face. "What is it father? Do I have a brother or a sister?" her grin fell though upon finally noticing her father's disheveled appearance. "What's wrong father?"

Wyatt took a deep breath and lowered himself down to one knee. He placed his large hands on his oldest daughters small shoulders and looked her in the eye. He swallowed down the lump in his throat. He would not let his little girl see him weak.

"K-Kalila..." Wyatt started, trying to keep his voice steady. "Something...something has happened."

Kalila raised an eyebrow, a bad feeling forming in the pit of her stomach. "What?"

Wyatt paused trying to figure out how to word what he was about to say. No matter how he worded it, it still wouldn't lessen the blow. "Your mother is dead."

Silence.

"Wh...what?" Kalila whispered, tears filling her big purple eyes.

"She started bleeding a lot after the birth. She lost to much blood to fast. Her body just couldn't take it." Wyatt explained, wiping his daughters tears. A tear of his own sliding down his cheek.

The ten year old child's lip trembled terribly and Wyatt wrapped her in his strong arms. He rocked her back and forth while she cried into his shirt, soaking it with her tears. They stayed like that for a good twenty minutes before Kalila calmed down enough to speak.

"What about the baby?" she asked, sniffling.

A small smirk pulled at Wyatt's lips. "I think you mean babies."

Before Kalila could ask what he meant the door opened up again and this time a nurse stepped out carrying not one but two little bundles.

"Twins?" Kalila whispered n awe. The nurse walked over and handed the two little bundles to Wyatt before quietly leaving. Kalila stepped closer and gently pulled down the blankets to look at their faces. Both twins had shocking red firey colored hair. One twin was sleeping peacefully and the other was rubbing his little fists against his eyes, not liking the bright sunlight that was peering through the window.

Kalila instantly fell in love.

"Twins." She repeated again in awe. "What are their names?"

"Asher and Danielle." Wyatt answered smiling down sweetly at his children.

Asher and Danielle. A brother and a sister.

Well Kalila had been hoping to get a sister. She got her wish plus a brother as a bonus.

"I love them." Kalila said, rubbing her pointer finger against Asher's arm. Asher grunted in response and removed his fists from his eyes and ever so slowly opened his eyes, revealing them to be brown colored. Once Asher spotted his older sister he smiled a big gummy smile at her, cooing.

Danielle on the other hand yawned and opened her eyes-also brown colored- and smiled up at her father. Wyatt smiled down at his newborn daughter. She and Asher looked so much like their mother.

"You've got to help take care of them, now." Wyatt suddenly said, causing Kalila to turn her gaze away from the twins and look up at her father. "They need you now. They'll look to you when they're in trouble and need help. They'll rellie on you to take care of them when I cant while I'm on a mission. Can I count on you?"

Kalila felt the meaning of her father's words weigh down on her shoulders. She looked down at Asher and Danielle who were babbling at one another, seeming to have a conversation. She looked up again, determination showing in her eyes.

"You can count on me father!"

Wyatt smiled proudly at his daughter. "That's my girl."

~3 years later~

"Die you mean nasty Titan! Die!" 3 year old Asher exclaimed as he pointed his wooden sword at his twin sister.

Danielle crossed her arms and pouted. "Why do I always have to be the Titan?" she whined.

"Because I'm the oldest! That's why." Asher smirked.

"That's not fair!" Danielle exclaimed. "I wanna be a hero."

"But then who'll be titan?" Asher asked. He looked around the room and his brown eyes landed on the family pet, Felix. Felix was a baby Fennec Fox brought home by Wyatt a few months ago as he was returning from yet another mission.

"Don't even think about it, Asher." Thirteen year old Kalila warned from the kitchen, her arms elbow deep in soapy water as she washed the dishes.

"Aaaaw! But Kalila!" Asher whined. "We need someone to be a Titan!"

"Felix is to sweet to be a Titan." Danielle said as she went over to the little fox and picked him up, hugging him. Felix wagged his tail and licked her cheek in response, causing her to giggle.

Asher crossed his arms and pouted just like his sister had done not to long ago. "Then whose gonna be the Titan?"

"Why don't you take turns?" Kalila asked walking out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her dress. "One of you be the Titan and then you switch places."

Asher and Danielle were silent as they thought about it. They looked at each other, smiled and nodded then looked back at their sister. "Okay!" they both said in unison.

Kalila smiled but then the sound of ringing bells was heard. She gasped happily. "They're back! Father's home!"

"Daddy~!" the twins cheered jumping up and down.

"Come on! Come on! We gotta hurry!" Kalila said ushering her younger siblings out the door, Felix running right behind them.

The three siblings (and pet fennec fox) all ran throughout the town. They pushed through the quickly growing crowd and shoved their way to the front. Three pairs of eyes quickly scanned the crowd looking for the familiar face of their father.

But as more and more Corps came, the three children's smiles fell.

"Kalila where's Daddy?" Danielle asked looking up at her older sister.

"I don't know Danny." Kalila said, still scanning the crowd.

"Hey look! It's Commander Keith." Asher said tugging on Kalila's dress. "Lets ask him."

And with that the three of them ran up to the Commander.

"Excuse me! Excuse me Commander Shadis?" Kalila called as she and her siblings, and Felix ran up to the man. Keith froze hearing her voice and looked down at the children.

"Where's our Daddy?" Danny asked innocently.

"We don't see him." Asher pointed out.

"Is he okay?" Kalila asked concerned.

Commander Shadis frowned. "I...I'm sorry kids."

Three little words. Three little words and Kalila knew the horrible, horrible truth.

"No..." she whispered covering her mouth with her hand. "No, no, no, NO it can't be! Your lying!"

"I wish I was, Kalila." Keith frowned sadly. He slid down off his horse and then shifted around in his saddle bag and pulled out what appeared to be green colored folded fabric. "This is all we could salvage.

With trembling hands, Kalila reached out and took the fabric in her hands. She unfolded it and gasped in horror. It was her father's cape. Only now it was torn and very bloody.

Kalila felt her legs give out from under her and she landed on her knees. She sobbed loudly as she hugs the cape against her, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What's going on Kalila?" Danny asked, tears welling up in her brown eyes. Still too young and innocent ti understand what has happened.

"Why are you crying?" Asher asked, tearing up a bit. Whatever had happened it was something bad.

Kalila just continued to sob and hug Wyatt's cape.

The room was in darkness. Only the light of a single candle glowing was keeping the darkness from swallowing the three children whole. Kalila, Asher and Danny all sat on their father's bed, the cape wrapped around all of them. The twins had cried themselves to sleep about an hour ago and were both resting their heads on Kalila's lap, tears staining their chubby cheeks.

Kalila sighed as she gently brushed some hair from Danny's face. She looked down at the two children.

_"You've got to help take care of them now. They need you now. They'll look to you when they're in trouble. They'll rellie on you to take care of them when I can't while I'm on a mission. Can I count on you?"_

Her father's words echoed in her mind. Kalila blinked and looked down at the children. Her father was right. She was the only one they had left.

"I'll take care of you." Kalila whispered. "I promise you I won't let anything happen to you. I'll protect you, both of you, for the rest of my life...I love you."

And with that, the teenager layed down and hugged her twin siblings close, as she shut her eyes and went to sleep.

She would not let her father down.

**The gang will appear in the next chapter. I already got it all written up so I'll post it tomorrow. :)**

I know this part is really...well depressing. Lol But it gets better. I promise.

Please don't forget to leave a review. I hope you like my characters. Goodbye for now!


	2. Just an Ordinary Day

**Heeeeey guuuys! I hope your enjoying the story so far! Here's where some familiar characters from the show come in. :D**

Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama

Kalila, Asher, Danny and Felix belong to me

Enjoy!

_Seven Years Later_

In the town of Shiganshia there was a tiny little house. Nothing to fancy and nothing to small and it looked fairly similar to the other houses surrounding it. In this house lived the three Reed children.

Kalila, now no longer a child but now a grown woman, hurried into one of the bedrooms of the house, slamming the door open and running to the window, throwing the blinds open. "Wake up! Wake up guys! Up and at 'em!"

The sunlight streamed into the room and two loud groans emitted from the two beds that occupied the room. Felix growled softly in displeasure and covered his face with his paws.

"Kalilaaaaa" the sleepy voice of Danielle whined. The covers on the bed that Felix was sleeping on moved and the red headed freckle faced girl poked her head out from under the covers.

The covers on the other side of the bed began to move and a half asleep ten year old Asher peeked out, glaring at his black haired sister. "Five more minutes!"

"Not today Asher." Kalila said as she grabbed the covers and yanked them off of her brother. Asher let out a yelp as the cold air suddenly hit his skin. "I'm gonna be late for work and we're low on firewood."

Kalila was a nurse who worked at the hospital. She always had an interest in the medical field, ever since she was young. She was an expert at herbs and medicines and her calm nature always helped to sooth scared patients.

Plus with having Asher as a brother, her medical skills were put to the test often.

"Now come on! Up! Up! Up! Your oatmeal is getting cold." the black haired woman scolded.

"We're going. We're going." Danny yawned as she sat up, stretching her arms above her head. Asher mumbled something unintelligible under his breath and more or less fell out of bed onto the floor.

Kalila shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Now get dressed you two. Breakfast is on the table." she said as she turned on her heels and left the room, shutting the door behind her. Danny and Asher quickly got dressed and made their beds before heading to the kitchen to eat.

"I'll see you two on my lunch break." Kalila said half an hour later as she prepared to head to work. She kissed both her siblings on top of their heads and headed out the door. "And don't forget the firewood!"

"We wont." Danny called as she and Asher waved to her from the door. "We're getting it now."

"Bye Kalila!" Asher said waving his arm frantically.

"I love you!" Kalila replied as she turned the corner.

"We love you too!" the twins said in unison.

"We better get the firewood now." Danny said as she and Asher turned and went back into the house to get their firewood carrying packs. They were in the basic shape of a backpack only the firewood was placed between two pieces of string that was tied to either end.

"Felix come on!" Danny called. Seconds afterwards the sound of little feet pattering was heard and the fennec fox trotted in and stood next to Danny. Felix wagged his tail and panted happily.

"Why do you gotta take that fox with you everywhere?" Asher asked as he put his "backpack" on and headed out the door.

"Because he loves me best." Danny said simply. And with that they walked out of the house and headed out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After walking for awhile and talking about random things and joking around, the twins finally made it to a calm, peaceful field with lush green grass and blue flowers growing all over the place.

However upon arrival the twins realized that they were not alone. Not to far ahead of them, also picking firewood was a young girl around their age with long raven black hair and pale skin with big brown eyes. Her outfit consisted of a simple white dress and a pink jacket over it and a red scarf around her neck.

"Hey Mikasa!" Danny called cheerfully.

Mikasa turned her head and looked up at the twins, nodding her head upon seeing them. "Hey."

"What's up Mika?" Asher asked as he and Danny went over to their friend. Both of them immediately beginning to look for firewood.

Mikasa deadpanned. "I asked you to not call me that."

"Nope." the red head replied grinning cheekily.

"Where's Eren?" Danny suddenly asked, grabbing a bunch of firewood.

Mikasa stuffed another stick into her own firewood carrier and pointed. "He's over there."

Danny and Asher turned their heads and sure enough, the brunette boy was sleeping underneath a tree nearby.

"Damn." Asher swore, frowning upon seeing the other boy was there. "And today started out so well too."

"Is he...asleep?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow.

Mikasa nodded. "He fell asleep a little while ago. He's been having nightmares so I just let him."

"What kind of nightmares?" Danny asked curiously.

"Who knows and who cares?" Asher scoffed as he looked for more sticks for firewood.

Danny scowled at her twin and placed her hands on her hips. "It wouldn't kill you to be a bit nice to him you know."

"Do the words, "I don't like him and he doesn't like me" ring a bell?" Asher snapped. "The only reason I hang out with him is because you, for reasons beyond my understanding, are friends with him."

However before the two siblings could continue their fight, a groan came from the direction of the tree, snapping all three children's attention to Eren who was twitching and groaning and breathing irradically.

"Eren?" Mikasa asked concerned as she hurried over to the boy, dropping to her knees in front of him. Eren twitched and scowled in his sleep and then suddenly woke up with a jolt, gasping for breath and waiting for his rapidly pacing heart to slow down.

"M-Mikasa...hey..." he mumbled sitting up a bit as he noticed the girl sitting in front of him.

"What? No hello for us?" Danny asked from where she and Asher stood.

Eren turned his head and saw the twins. "Hi Danny." he greeted before glaring at Asher. "Reed."

"Jaeger." Asher said coldly crossing his arms.

"Hate to cut this reunion up but we should get going." Mikasa said as she stood up.

"Where are we exactly?" Eren asked confusedly, still not fully awake.

"Try asking me again when your awake." Mikasa answered.

"I'm up I just...I don't know." Eren sighed getting in a sitting position and holding his head in his hands. "It's like that dream I had went on forever."

"Well it's gone now." Asher snapped as he tried to wrestle a stick away from Felix. "Felix let go!"

"What as it about anyway?" Danny asked.

"Eren have...have you been crying?" Mikasa asked suddenly. Eren's green eyes widened a bit in shock and he felt underneath his eye feeling it was damp from tears.

"Nice one Jaeger." Asher snickered.

"Says the boy who wet the bed until he was seven because he kept having nightmares." Danny replied smirking.

"THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After gathering the firewood the four children set off back into town. The four of them sticking close together as they weaved their way through the crowded streets.

"Hey, don't tell anyone I was crying okay?" Eren asked quietly looking down at the ground, still a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Mikasa shrugged.

"My lips are sealed." Danny said smiling softly.

"Who else is there to tell? I already know." Asher grinned.

"Oh shut up Asher!" Eren growled, glaring at the red head.

"Still though," Mikasa interrupted before another fight could break out. "You don't even remember why you were crying? You might want to have your dad look into that."

"Or Kalila." Danny offered trying to be helpful.

"Right, because tearing up is usually a medical thing." Eren said. His voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Somebody messing with ya?"

The four youths were forced to a halt as a tall man with blonde curly hair and a thin moustache stepped in front of them. A prominent blush was displayed across his face.

"Hey Mr. Hannes." Eren greeted.

"Hello~" Danny grinned.

"Hi." Asher nodded his head.

"Or did you just get on Mikasa's bad side?" Hannes asked ignoring their greetings. His words slightly slurred.

"No! What are you even talking about?!" Eren snapped angrily before recoiling as he smelled an awful sickening smell. "Ugh! You smell like a tavern."

"That's because he's drunk, genius." Asher shrugged.

Suddenly loud laughter was heard and the four peered behind Hannes and saw three other Garrisons sitting around an overturned crate, beer bottles in hand.

"If only tears were drops of ale, huh guys?" one man said causing the others to laugh loudly.

"Of coarse." Eren sighed.

"You kids want a drink?" Hannes offered.

"We're underage!" Danny gasped jumping back in shock.

"And aren't you guys on watch?" Asher asked suspisciously.

"Yeup! Watching the ol' gate we are." Hannes said proudly. "Thirsty work being a sentry. Peenuckle only goes so far to chase off the boredom. A little nip now and then keeps us all on our courage for a spell. Perks of being a guard eh?"

Eren clenched his fist and shook with anger. "How do you expect to fight if your so loose on your feet?!"

"Huh? Now why on earth would I have to fight?" the blonde Garrison asked confused.

"Why do you think?!" Eren asked sarcastically. "What if THEY break through the wall?! We'll be sitting ducks on your watch!"

"Just because they haven't been able to get through the walls the past one hundred years doesn't mean that they never will!" Asher exclaimed joining in. "Your putting people's lives at risk here!"

"Eren, Asher, kids please, use your inside voices." Hannes begged clutching his head as he began to feel a headache come on.

"Hehe, the Doc's kid and the nurse's brother got some fire in them." one of the other Garrison's commented as he stood up and wobbled over to them. "Listen kids, the only thing they've done to the wall the past one hundred years is scratch at it. I have the feeling that if they get it in their big heads to do something else we'll be more than ready for them."

"A FEELING?! What have any of you actually done to be ready for them!?" Eren demanded. "Dad says you got to stay sharp!"

"Ah good Dr. Jaeger." Hannes sighed. "Yeah well, Can't argue with a man who singlehandedly spared us from the plague. This is, what he's talking about is scalpel. What we do isn't half as important. Hey no disrespect to your father but a soldiers time beyond the wall kind of tends to put the whole issue into another perspective."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"Yu see them roaming around out there, mindless, dead-eyed..." Hannes explained trailing off.

Asher blinked. "Wait a minute, it sounds like you don't even think they're all that dangerous."

Hannes shrugged. "Eh."

"Oh great!" Eren exclaimed angrily. "Then at least have the decentcy to stop calling yourself a Garrison! People might get the wrong idea!"

"Good point." Hannes chuckled, not caring. "Look at it this way, if the Garrisons actually do what the people think we outta, we're up a creek. Personally I take a lot of stock in being a freeloader. It means things are good. It's how I can measure peace of mind."

"You make me sick." Asher sneered in disgust. Hannes gave an annoyed glare at Asher and was about to retort when...

"Good?"

All eyes fell on Eren who was shaking and clenching his fist in anger, glaring at the ground. "We live in a cage. All we do is eat and sleep. That's it, end of story. I have the peace of mind of livestock.

A thick heavy silence fell amongst the group for a moment, Hannes being taken aback. But it was broken once again by the other drunk Garrison's laughter.

"Man you were right about the kid having fire!"

"Be careful not to cry it out! You coming back to the game or what?" one Garrison asked Hannes.

"Yeah." Hannes replied but then did a double take as the kids shoved past him and once again started walking. "Hey! Where are you going?...Pfft! The mouths on those kids." Hannes scoffed. "They're just kids. Tend to dream bigger than life wants them too."

The group of four walked in silence for several minutes afterward. All of them replaying the whole scene with Hannes over in their minds. As they began trudging up the stairs however, Mikasa began to speak.

"Guys, you should let this Scout regemin go."

"Seriously?! Why does everyone think they're a joke?!" Eren asked appauled.

"Hey! Our dad was a Scout!" Asher exclaimed glaring at the raven haired female.

"What people think about them really isn't the issue." Mikasa started to explain but was cut off as the sound of bells began to ring.

"They're back!" Danny exclaimed.

"Perfect timing." Eren grinned. "We can make it if we hurry! Get a move on! I want a good view!" and with that, the brunette boy grabbed Mikasa's wrist and ran off dragging her with him.

"Hey wait for us!" Asher called as he and Danny began to run after them.

"Come on Felix!" Danny laughed as the little fox ran to keep up with the humans. The four of them hurried through the town as the townspeople quickly hurried out, lining the streets to greet the Survey Corps who were returning home from their latest scouting mission.

"I can't see squat!" Eren grumbled as the four of them were forced to the back of the line, trying to see over people's heads.

"Over here guys!" Danny exclaimed as she spotted four boxes all standing in a line. They ran over and each of them climbed up on a box giving them a perfect view.

However their excited smiles quickly fell as they took a good look at the Corps. Everyone of them was harmed in someway shape or form. Some made it out with just a few scratches but the majority of them had bandages wrapped around their arms, legs or even heads. Some were leaning against their fellow soldiers for support while others had to be carried back in wagons and on stretchers.

And they were the lucky ones.

"Sure taken a hit haven't they?" one man in the crowd commented to another.

"Yeah. The rest of them got eaten." The second man replied. "That's what happens when pride takes you outside the walls."

Danny saw Asher clench his fist at that last comment and reached over, grabbing his hand, giving it a squeeze. The older twin's body loosened a bit and he unclenched his fist and moved his hand so that he was holding her hand as well.

"Moses? Moses!"

"The crowds attention was drawn near the front of the line where a little old woman with graying hair came out from the crowd and stopped one of the soldiers. The twins instantly recognized the man she stopped as Commander Keith Shadis.

"Beg your pardon." The old woman said as the Corps all came to a stop. She looked up at Keith. "Where is my son? He should be with you all. Oh please tell me he made it!" she said desperately, grabbing onto the Commander.

There was a pause before Keith spoke and that silence was all the twins needed to know the answer.

"I wish I had better news." Keith said regretfully before turning and looking at the soldier standing to his right. "Give it to her."

The old woman stepped back a bit in shock, her eyes wide with horror as the second soldier handed her something wrapped in a white bloodied cloth. She looked up at Commander Shadis and then quickly unwrapped the object.

"Oh Lord, no." Danny whispered, having to look away as she caught a glimpse of the severed arm that was wrapped up in the cloth. Asher squeezed her hand tighter, letting her know he was there for her.

The old woman's cries broke through the air as she sobbed, still holding her son's arm.

"I'm sorry. That's all that was left of him." Commander Keith sad sadly. The woman just sobbed harder and fell to her knees hugging Moses' arm close. Keith suddenly bent down and got on his own knees in front of her.

"H-He-he did good yes?" the woman asked between sobs, her voice cracking and shaky. "He was brave? Tell me my son stood his ground till the bitter end. That his death meant something!" she screamed looking up at the Commander, tears flowing down her wrinkled cheeks. "Tell me his sacrifice gave us a better chance!"

Once more a thick silence fell over the town and the wind began to blow. All eyes were on Commander Shadis waiting for him to respond.

"He was brave!" Keith finally said. "But...his sacrifice ment nothing. So with all our losses it's ever the same." Tears began to fill the man's eyes and he clenched them shut as the wind began to blow, making his cape flutter around.

"The day was lost! We have nothing! Your son died because of me! I sent him to his death! I sent all of them to their deaths! And there's nothing to show for it! ALL OF IT AMOUNTS TO NOTHING!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Never in all the years that Asher and Danny had known him had they ever, EVER seen Keith break down like he just did. Heck they've never even seen him cry. So after that display you can imagine how they were feeling right now.

Once the Commander had gotten ahold of himself, the Corps continued on their way and the crowd began to part going back to their own lives.

"Uplifting huh?" One man from the crowd said.

"Oh sure." the second replied. "Nothing like seeing our hard earned taxes go to keeping those b******* fat and happy on human grissle."

"Your the b****** you b******!" Asher swore as he whacked the guy on the head with a stick.

"For once I agree with you." Eren said glaring at the man practically foaming at the mouth.

"You little punks!" The man snarled rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"My father was in the Corps and he died trying to protect YOUR sorry behind!" Asher said angrily.

"Well then your father was a fool. Just like the rest of them." The man snapped.

Asher's brown eyes practically blazed with fire as he raised the stick preparing to strike again but suddenly he and Eren were yanked back and dragged around the corner. "H-hey! Mikasa! Let go!"

"What are you doing?! Let me go!" Eren howled as both boys struggled to get away.

"Yeah that's right! You better run!" the man called after them...then suddenly felt something warm and wet on his leg. He looked down just in time to see a little fox lower his hind leg and then run down the alley. "HEY!"

"Good boy Felix." Danny whispered as she picked up her pet and then ran off to catch up with her brother and friends.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After being dragged a few feet for a few minutes, the group finally reached an empty alleyway.

"Alright I get it! Stop already!" Eren demanded still flailing.

"Mika so help me! If you don't let me go right now I'm going to-WHOA!" Asher yelped as he and Eren suddenly found themselves flying through the air before smacking into the wall and then landing in a heap on the ground, sending firewood flying in all directions. Danny flinched in sympathy. The two boys were definitely gonna have some bruises.

"What the hell was that for!?" Asher demanded.

"Get off me!" Eren ordered as he shoved the red headed boy off of him. "Oh great! Firewood everywhere! Perfect!"

Mikasa narrowed her eyes and glared at the two. "So, are you still determined to become one of them? The Scouts?"

Both boys immediately fell silent and looked up at the scarf wearing girl, neither of them sure what to say.

Mikasa turned her head and looked at Danny. "That goes for you to, Danny."

The freckle faced girl stiffened and then casted her daze down at her shoes.

"Just...help us pick these up." Eren mumbled quietly as he and Asher began grabbing sticks. Mikasa and Danny went over and started to help.

"Like there was much to begin with." Mikasa added.


	3. Enter the Colossal Titan

**Hey guys! Oh my goodness! I'm so glad that this story is off to a great start. ^^**

Okay just to let you guys know, it might take awhile to update this again. The only reason I've been updating so fast lately is because I previously has the prologue and chapter one written when I decided to post it on here. And by then I was already halfway done with this one.

Oh and to the person who asked why Asher and Eren hate each other so much, that will be answered in a future chapter. xD

Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama

Asher, Danny, Kalila and Felix all belong to me

Enjoy~!

Once Eren, Mikasa, Danny and Asher had all gathered up the firewood the four of them parted ways and each headed to their respective house.

"Mika's got a lot of nerve." Asher grumbled to himself, adjusting his "backpack".

"Well, she does have a point." Danny said hesitantly. Felix trotted on her right side, a stick clutched in his mouth.

Asher whipped his head and looked at his twin sister. "What do you mean?"

"Well I mean, the Corps are dangerous. Their job is more dangerous then the Military Police or even the Garrisons."

"Don't you think I know that?!" Asher snapped. "Your one to talk. You want to join the Corps just as much as you do."

"I do! I do! But I'm saying look at if from the other peoples point of view. The majority of them believe that the walls are all that we need so what's the point of the Corps?" Danny pointed out.

Asher let out a sigh and looked back out straight ahead. "I guess..."

"So do you think Kalila is back yet?" Danny asked trying to change the subject.

Asher shrugged. "Hard to say. A lot of the Corps members were hurt pretty badly so she might be held up."

By now the twins had arrived at their house and entered. "Kalila were back!" they called in unison but were greeted with silence.

"I told you she must have gotten held up." Asher said as he went over next to the fire place and began to put his firewood in the holder next to it.

"Maybe we should make lunch for her." Danny suggested as she put her own firewood in the holder. Felix trotted over and put the stick he had in his mouth at the very top of the wood pile.

"Okay."

And so the two got to work. Danny sliced a few pieces of bread, meat and cheese and fashioned them into sandwiches while Asher washed and sliced some apples. By the time they finished the door opened.

"Phew! What a day." Kalila huffed as she entered the house, tucking a few strands of hair that escaped the loose bun that sat atop of her head. She entered the kitchen and smiled seeing lunch already made. "Aw. You two made lunch?"

"Yep!" the twins replied in unison, grinning.

Kalila smiled wider and hugged her two siblings. "Aw you two are the best."

"Tell us something we don't know." Asher replied cheekily. Kalila rolled her eyes and shoved the boy playfully before walking over and getting her plate.

"So why are you late?" Danny asked curiously as she and Asher grabbed their own plates and sat down at the table.

"The Corps came home today and a lot of them were severly injured." Kalila explained sadly. "The hospital was swamped."

"Yeah...we saw them when they first came in." Asher explained picking at an apple slice.

Kalila sat her plate and a drink on the table and sat down, looking lost in thought. "It was terrible. One man might permanently loose his leg and another was hysterical because he saw one of his friends eaten."

"They knew that risk going in though." Asher mumbled looking down at his food, not hungry anymore.

"That still doesn't soften the blow." Kalila responded. She then noticed how quiet Asher had fallen and her expression hardened. "Oh don't tell me your thinking what I think you thinking."

"ASHER REED!"

"What?!" Asher snapped finally looking up at his sister.

"Your not joining the Survey Corps!"

"But Kalila-"

"No buts!" Kalila snapped, dead serious. "You don't realize the risks! I already lost father and my fiancé to the titans! I refuse to loose you too!"

"But I want to help!" Asher exclaimed. "WE want to help!" He added pointing to Danny.

"Leave me out of this!" Danny said quickly shaking her head and waving her arms.

"Oh don't you start!" Asher snapped. "You want to join just like me!"

Kalila's violet eyes widened and she looked at her youngest sibling shocked. "Is...Is this true?"

The freckle faced girl shuffled uncomfortably in her seat. Her brown eyes shifting everywhere but at her sister. "...yes..."

Kalila pinched the bridge of her nose. "I can't believe this."

"I can't believe your acting like this!" Asher yelled standing up. "What do you think dad would act if he could see you right now?!"

"He'd tell you the same thing I'm telling you now!" Kalila snapped glaring at her brother. "I made a promise to him to take care of you and your sister and I have every intention of keeping that promise no matter what!"

The older sister and brother glared at each other for a few intense seconds, Danny and Felix watching uncomfortably.

Lunch continued in an awkward and uncomfortable silence.

"I got to go back to work now." Kalila said as she put the dishes in the sink. She went over and kissed Danny on the head. "I'll be back later tonight."

"Okay." Danny nodded. Asher said nothing but still pouted.

Kalila frowned and went over to her brother, bending down to be eye level with him, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Asher, I love you. I just...I want to keep you safe."

Asher slowly uncrossed his arms and looked at her. "I know sis."

Kalila gave a soft smile and kissed his head too. "Be good. Love you."

"Love you too."

And with that Kalila got to her feet and headed back to work, leaving the twins alone.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." Danny sighed as she went to the sink and grabbed a sponge.

"Do what?" Asher asked, still seated at the table.

"Bring up the Corps around her." Danny explained as she began to wash a plate. "You know how upset it makes her."

"Were going to deal with it anyway when we join." Asher pointed out as he got to his feet and went over to dry the dishes.

"I know but we're only ten. Can't we put it off until were old enough to join?" Danny asked as she handed the plate to her brother to dry.

"No time like the present." Asher grumbled as he put the plate in the cupboard.

"But after having both Dad and Damian eaten by titans, you know she wont be exactly thrilled about us joining." Danny pointed out, blowing a piece of red hair out of her face.

As stated before, Damian was Kalila's fiancé. They had met when Kalila was fifteen. Damian, like Wyatt, was in the Survey Corps. He lived in Shiganshia and met Kalila and the twins one day when Danny got separated from Kalila and Asher at the market place and Damian found her and brought her back to them. Shortly after Kalila and Damian began to date and he proposed to her. However before they could wed, he was called out to go on a mission and was eaten by a Titan.

Needless to say, Kalila took the news hard.

The twins continued to wash the dishes in silence and within a few minutes the dishes were all washed, dried and put up.

"So what now?" Asher asked he put the last of the dishes, a cup, back into the cupboard.

"Let's go see if Eren and Mikasa are done with their lunch then try to find Armin." Danny suggested as she dried her hands on her light purple colored dress.

"Alright." Asher nodded. He then shot his sister a sneaky grin. "Yeah let's go find your boyfriend~"

Danny's cheeks turned as red as her hair and she glared at her twin. "A-Armin is not my boyfriend!"

"But you want him to be." Asher teased, moving his eyebrows up and down. This action earned him a smack on the shoulder. "Ow!"

Danny rolled her eyes and let out a whistle. "Come on Felix. Let's go."

Felix trotted into the kitchen and the three of them set out.

After walking for a little bit the twins had finally arrived at Eren and Mikasa's house. As they were walking up the path that headed to their destination they saw someone coming down the path heading towards them. He looked to be a man somewhere in his middle to late thirties and had long, brown hair and was wearing a fancy suit and round glasses perched upon his thin face.

"Good afternoon Dr. Jaeger." the twins greeted in unison.

Said Doctor looked up and nodded at the twins as they approached. "Good afternoon Asher. Danielle."

"You off to see another patient?" Danny asked.

"Yes. Some folks in the interior." Grisha Jaeger explained. "I'd love to stay and chat but I'm afraid I must be going."

"Don't let us stop you." Danny said as she and Asher continued forward.

"We'll tell Kalila you said hi!" Asher called over his shoulder and the three parted ways. About a minute or two later they arrived at the house and knocked on the door.

"Coming." a feminine voice called from the other side. The sound of feet shuffling was heard and the door was opened by a woman with kind brown eyes and dark hair tied off to the side in a loose pony tail that fell over her shoulder.

"Ah, Asher. Danny. What a surprise." the woman smiled kindly at them.

"Hello Mrs. Jaeger." Asher greeted, waving.

"Are Eren and Mikasa here?" Danny asked.

Carla Jaeger's smile fell and she sighed heavily shaking her head. "You just missed them I'm afraid."

"Are you okay, Mrs. Jaeger?" Danny asked concerned.

"Oh sure! Yes! Yes, I'm fine." she quickly said plastering her smile back on her face. "They went that way." she added pointing in the direction the two children had run off too. "If you hurry I think you can catch them."

"Thanks." Asher nodded and turned to leave, jumping the steps and landing on the ground.

"Goodbye Mrs. Jaeger!" Danny chirped as she turned to follow her twin, Felix running after her.

"Bye kids! Tell Kalila I said 'Hello'!" Carla called after them, waving.

"We will!" Danny and Asher replied in unison and disappeared around the corner.

"There you guys are!" Danny exclaimed some minutes later once she spotted her friends. She took off running towards them, Asher and Felix right behind, but then came to a stop once she reached them. "Hey Eren you okay?" she asked noticing the expression on her friends face. "You look...kinda mad."

"He's always mad." Asher said, grinning cheekily.

"Forget about it, Danny." Eren mumbled. "It's nothing."

Danny looked like she wanted to say something more but the warning look from Mikasa told her to keep her mouth shut.

"Come on, lets go find Armin." Asher suggested and the group started off to find the fifth and final member of their group.

Meanwhile

"Where's your sacrilege now huh?!"

Armin Arlert yelped as he was thrown back against the stone wall. Baby blue eyes opening up and glaring at his three tormentors.

"Or does your philosophy say it's wrong to fight back to?" the bully who was pinning him against the wall, sneered.

"As a matter of fact it does!" Armin spat, causing all three bullyies to look at him curiously. "I'd rather take a few lumps than brawl like a beast!"

"Oh so now I'm a beast?!" The bully pinning him against the wall asked, tightening his grip on Armin.

"Take a good look at yourself and tell me your not acting like one. You resort to violence because your brain's the size of a walnut! So pummel me all you want. I've already won."

The three bullyies fell silent for a moment, none of them having expected that reaction from the puny little blonde kid.

"Yeah, well you know what? I'm a sore loser!"

Armin shut his eyes as the bully raised his fist preparing to start beating him again when suddenly...

"BACK OFF!"

Four heads turned and a green eyed brunette boy running towards them at full speed.

"It's Eren!" One bully exclaimed.

"Hey lookie here. Back for more?" the second taunted.

"You'd think he would have learned his lesson." the one that was previously holding Armin against the wall laughed.

"Give this one to me!" The third bully smirked but then paled considerably seeing a familiar scarf wearing figure appear right behind Eren. "Oh crap! SHE'S with them!"

"Run! Just run!" the main bully exclaimed and he and his lackies turned tail and fled for their lives. By the time Mikasa and Eren got there, they bullies were already turning the corner.

"Ha! That's all it takes. One look. I'm just that scary." Eren smirked victoriously.

"Well, one of you is." Armin whimpered, wincing in pain from his earlier beating. He tried to stand but almost immediately fell down to one knee as pain shot throughout his body.

"Where'd they get you Armin?" Eren asked concerned as he went over and held out a hand to help him up. The blonde boy didn't answer and just looked down, tears filling his blue eyes.

"It's fine. Th-thank you." he whispered standing up and leaning against the wall. Once he composed himself, Armin suddenly noticed something. "Hey, where are the twins?"

"Just wait a moment." Mikasa said staring straight ahead.

While the twins, Eren and Mikasa were looking for Armin, they had spotted him being held up against the wall by one of his bullies.

"BACK OFF!" Eren yelled as he took off running down the alley to help his friend, Mikasa right behind.

"Hold up!" Danny said as she grabbed onto Asher's arm, holding him back.

The older, male twin whipped around to look at his sister confusedly. Danny just shot him a mischevious smirk, grabbed Felix and put him on her shoulder, and then turned and started climbing up the fire escape ladder that was attached to the building next to them. Asher raised an eyebrow in confusion but then realization dawned on him and he quickly climbed after her.

Once on the roof the twins watched as the bullies ran away in fear of Mikasa, heading right towards them. Once the bullies were just about to pass them, Asher and Danny jumped down and landed on their feet right in front of them.

"Oh no!" One of the bullies cried recognizing the twins.

"Oh yes~." Asher cooed, pulled back his fist and sucker punched the bully right in the face. Danny on the other hand kneed one of the other bullies in the stomach then punched him in the jaw, sending him to the ground. Even Felix got in on the action and took on the third, sinking his teeth right into the third bully's-

"MY BUTT!"

Yeah that.

The three bullies scrambled to their feet and made a run for it. The one bully still having Felix clinging to his behind. The little fox twisted his body and landed on the ground on his paws, ripping off part of the bully's pants in the process. Exposing his white and red heart designed underpants.

"Maybe next time you'll think before you decide to mess with Armin again you fat jerks!" Asher threatened as the bullies ran off.

"Ew! Felix get that out of your mouth!" Danny scolded, taking the pant fabric out of her pet's mouth. "You don't know where that's been!"

In response the fennec fox squinted his face in disgust and made a sort of gag sound. Danny shook her head and then they started off to return to their friends.

"We're back!" Danny exclaimed as they hurried over to their other three friends. Danny making a beeline straight for Armin. "Armin are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine, Danny." Armin mumbled. His cheeks blushing lightly in embarrassment. "Y-You and Asher didn't have to do what you just did."

"Sure we did." Asher said slapping Armin on the back. "We cant let those jerks get away with bullying you."

Armin's eyes flicked up at his friends and he gave them a very, very small, sad but grateful smile.

"Come on. Let's just get out of here."

Later on that evening, the sun was setting and the five children were hanging out on some steps.

"So why were those guys beating you up anyway?" Asher asked curiously as he fiddled with the black colored headband that sat across his forehead. Readjusting it so that his firey red bangs wouldn't fall in his eyes.

"Aw they just heard me rattling on about how mankind's future laid beyond the walls." Armin explained. Adjusting his seat on the steps so he was now

hugging his legs. "I doubt they understood half of it, but still."

"Idiots!" Eren hissed grabbing a rock and throwing it into the water where it landed with a 'splash.' "Why's it got to be this way? Why can't people just let us dream?"

"The walls are a powerful idea. Our people survived for a hundred years because of them." Armin explained. "No one's keen on tempting fate. I may not agree with that sentiment, but I can see where they're coming from. It's human nature Eren. When all's said and done, the government's policies are a reflection of our fear."

"Yeah the rest of the herds, maybe." Eren replied bitterly, stubbornly looking ahead. "I say to hell with them!"

"Someone's going to hear you. Keep it down." Mikasa warned.

"What do I care? You'll rat me out anyway!" Eren snapped, looking at the girl.

"What?" Armin asked confused.

"I never promised you anything." Mikasa said stubbornly.

It suddenly clicked in Danny's head. "Wait, your parents know about the Scouts?"

"Basically. And they're not to pleased." Eren explained.

"Sounds like, Kalila." Asher scoffed. "She about had a stroke!"

"Yeah a big shock." Armin said sarcastically.

The five youths fell into silence, each getting lost in their own little world. A light breeze began to blow, sending leaves drifting in the wind.

"It's sad." Armin said, looking lost in thought. "What most people are willing to settle for in exchange for some fleeting sense of security, you know? And make no mistake, it absolutely IS fleeting. The walls can't hold forever. It's only a matter of time."

A heavy silence fell amongst the group as they let Armin's word's sink in. The wind suddenly stopped blowing just as suddenly as it started and everything fell into a still silence.

**BOOOOOM!**

A bolt of lightening suddenly erupted just outside the walls and the whole earth shook. It shook so hard that several people were suddenly lifted off their feet and fell down to the ground. The children included.

"What the heck was that?!" Asher asked as he got to his feet.

"Was it an earthquake?" Danny asked, as she helped Eren stand up.

"I don't know." Eren answered. They turned and saw a lot of the townspeople heading in a certain direction. Armin suddenly took off.

"H-hey! Armin what are you doing?!" Eren demanded as he, Asher, Danny, Mikasa and Felix all took off after him. They turned the corner and practically the whole town was gathered in middle of the town, all eyes staring at the wall just ahead.

"Talk to me!" Eren whined. "What's going on? Some kind of explosion or-" He was cut off as Danny elbowed him in the side and pointed straight ahead, her brown eyes wide. Eren followed her finger and felt his own eyes widen, a gasp escaping his mouth.

For there, straight ahead gripping the top of the wall, was what appeared to be a hand. A big, giant, red colored muscly hand.

"No..." Armin whispered. "It's impossible! That wall is fifty meters high!"

"I-It can't be..." Asher breathed, growing pale.

"Oh gad..." Eren whispered, his voice shaking a bit.

A dark shadow fell over the town as the owner of the hand revealed itself. Danny felt her heart drop down like a heavy stone into the pit of her stomach.

"It's a Titan!"

**Aaaaand craps about to get real! O_O Uh oh...**

But the plot of the story is starting to take off so that's a plus. XD

Not much to say about this chapter aside from the thing about Damian will be brought up in further depth later on in the story. As will the real reason why the twins want to join the Corps.

I hope you guys enjoyed this and remember to please leave a review. :)

Goodbye for now! 


	4. The Fall of Wall Maria

**Hi everyone! Hope your all having a good fathers day. :) I see I've gotten some new readers for this story since last chapter. I'd like to give ya'll new comers a big welcome and I big thank you for liking, reading, favoriting, and or following this story.**

Okay so disclaimer time.

Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama

Kalila, Asher, Danny and Felix belong to me.

Enjoy.

Everyone stared in complete and utter horror as the titan, which would later be dubbed The Colossal Titan, peered over the wall looking down at all of them. This titan however was different than the usual titans. This titan as stated before was much, much larger than the average titan and was all muscle. He basically looked how a human would look if you were to remove the skin. The Colossal Titan seemed to move a bit, steam emitting from all over it's body.

And then all hell broke loose.

With a loud explosion the wall suddenly exploded inward sending a giant gust of wind rushing in. People and buildings flying all over the place and others that were close to the wall quickly scrambling trying to avoid being hit by flying debris. Once the winds died down and the smoke cleared, the Colossal Titan was gone and all that remained was a giant gaping hole in the middle of the wall.

"I-It...it blasted a hole like it was kicking a rock." Armin whispered as he and the others stared at the hole.

_Thud_

Thud

Thud

A giant, dreadful, all to familiar creature appeared in the hole. Once the sunlight hit it's gruesome face, the people of Shiganshia's worst fears were realized. The titans were in the wall.

"RUN!"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"THEY"VE BREACHED THE WALL!"

People instantly took off, running away from the wall and towards safety as more and more titans entered inside. Terrified screams and the heavy thudding footsteps of the titans erupting in the air. All the while the kids still stood in shock.

"W-We have to go!" Armin said finally snapping out of it but everyone gasped as Eren suddenly started running forward. "Eren no!"

"Our house is in that direction. Mom's all by herself!" Eren whispered, looking as if he was in a daze.

"Jaeger get back he-Danny!" Asher gasped as his sister took off in the opposite direction away from safety.

"Danny come back here!" Armin begged as Asher ran past him, Felix running right behind. "A-Asher, wait!" a pink, black and red blur ran past the corner of his vision as Mikasa took off after Eren. "Mikasa!"

Armin held out his hand towards where the dark haired Oriental girl had run off but as he looked at his hand, he realized how horribly it was trembling. He used his other hand to try to steady it but it was no use. Reality had hit him hard.

"This-This is it...they're inside...we...every last one of us is going to be devoured!"

* * *

Danny ran as fast as her legs could carry her through the chaos of the streets, running past people and broken pieces of building.

_"Please, please, please don't be ruined! Please don't be ruined!" _she thought, willing herself to go faster.

After what seemed like hours but was actually only about ten minutes the red headed girl finally arrived at her house...well what used to be it. All that remained of it now was a pile of broken wood and bricks. She mentally thanked the heavens that Kalila was at work and ran upon to the remains of the house. She dropped to her hands and knees and quickly started shifting through debris.

"Come on! Come on! Come on...Yes!" She cheered in victory as she found what she was looking for and held up her prize. But her victory was short lived as a dark shadow fell over her.

Danny felt her blood run cold and her body stiffen. Slowly, ever so slowly she lifted her head to look up and her heart stopped completely for standing above her, staring down at her with dead glassy eyes and a stupid grin plastered on it's face was a titan.

The two seemed to have a stare off for a few moments before the titan began to bend down and reached out it's hand for her. That finally seemed to snap Danny out of her daze and she quickly took off running as fast as she could. Unfortunately the titan started to take chase.

Danny ran faster than she ever had in her whole entire life. Each time she'd hear the heavy thud of the Titan behind her she'd will herself to go even faster. She managed to get a bit of distance and turned a corner when suddenly, a hand reached out from an alley and grabbed her arm, roughly pulling her in. Danny started to let out a yelp when a second hand was slapped over her mouth, silencing her.

She breathed heavily through her nose and looked up to see it was Asher who had grabbed her and was holding her back, keeping his hand firmly placed over her mouth. He mouthed the words, 'be quiet!' and pressed his back against the side of the building. Felix stayed close to his master's, his big ears pinned down and his fur sticking up.

The three of them fell into absolute silence as they head the titan start to walk past them. _Thud, thud, thud. _Went the monster's feet as it passed by. The Titan stopped beside the alley the twins and Felix were hiding in. The titan turned his head this way and that, looking for Danny. The alley the twins were hiding in was a dead end. If the titan spotted them they both were dead.

Then much to their relief the titan started to walk away, not having been able to find his previous prey. It was only after they could no longer hear the Titan's footsteps did Asher finally let go of his sister and they both breathed sighs of relief.

"That was clo-" Danny was cut off as she felt her brother's fist punch her hard in the shoulder. "Ow! What'd you do that for?!"

"What the actual HELL is the matter with you Danny?!" Asher demanded, looking like he wanted to murder the girl, causing Danny to shrink back a bit. "Do you know how much you scared me when you ran off like that?! What could possibly be so stinking important that you was willing to be eaten?!"

Danny felt her brown eyes fill with tears. She didn't mean to scare Asher like that. With shaky hands she held up the thing that she had grabbed back at the ruins of the house and Asher felt his own brown colored eyes widen with recognization.

It was a picture frame. The glass was broken but in that picture frame was a picture of a tall, muscular man with long slicked back black hair and piercing purple eyes. Standing next to him was a shorter kind looking woman with long bright red hair and soft brown eyes. Wyatt and Cecilia Reed. Their parents.

Asher looked up at Danny who was clutching the last remaining memento of their parents tightly in her trembling hands. The older twin sighed and quickly gave his sister a hug. "I'm sorry I hit you."

"It's okay." Danny whispered.

Asher quickly pulled out of the hug and bent down, picking up Felix. "Come on. We need to get to the ferry."

"But what about Kalila?" Danny asked worriedly and put the picture in her dress pocket.

"She always told us that if something like this were ever to happen to not worry about her to go ahead and get to the boats. She'll catch up." Asher reminded as he grabbed her hand and the two started to run off. 

* * *

After standing in shock and fear, shaking for a good minute and a half, Armin snapped out of his daze as someone bumped into him.

_"What am I doing?! Eren, Mikasa, Danny and Asher might be in danger! They'll need help!" _the blond boy thought as he took off like a shot, running to get help.

"Come on, come on. Where are you?!" he mumbled under his breath. Blue eyes scanning the crowds until he spotted a familiar brown looking jacket being worn by a familiar looking blonde. "HANNES!"

"What the-Armin?!" Hannes asked as he suddenly found the child clinging to his arm, tears in his eyes.

"Hannes please! Mikasa, Ere, Danny and Asher ran off! You have to go find them!" Armin begged, his voice laced with panic and fear.

"Armin-" Hannes began to say but Armin interrupted.

"PLEASE! I heard Eren say something about his mom! I think he and Mikasa went to their house to check on her! There are titans everywhere you have to go and see if they're alright! Please Hannes! PLEASE!"

The Garrison just stared at the child, a bit surprised at the desperate look in his eyes. He knew that he was never going to get out of this until he did as was requested.

"Alright, I'm on it." Hannes promised. Armin smiled with relief and let go of Hannes' arm as Hannes began to get his maneuver gear ready to fire. "Do you know where Asher and Danny went off to?"

"No, but they ran off in that direction." Armin pointed.

"I keep my eyes out for them. You just worry about yourself." and with that, Hannes fired off his gear and zipped off.

"Oh thank you! Thank you Hannes!" Armin called relieved.

"Armin!"

Armin turned his head at the sound of his name. "Grandpa!" he cried running over to his caretaker.

"Come on, we got to get out of here." Armin's grandfather said as he grabbed his grandsons hand and they both ran off.

* * *

"Alright that's the last of them!" Kalila called as she and the other nurses finished getting their patients to safety. She and the others were at the hospital when the titans had broke through the wall and they had mere minutes to get the few remaining sick patients into a wagon which would take them someplace safe.

"Alright everbody get to the docks!"

"Be safe Kalila." A nurse called out as she and the others escaped from the back.

"You too, Jen." Kalila responded and within less than a minute found herself outside the hospital. She looked left and right then started running down the street towards the direction of the docks.

What she saw next made her sick to her stomach.

Titans were everywhere and people were screaming and running for their lives. There was also blood. Lots and lots of blood splattering the streets. Kalila was used to seeing gruesome injuries and lots of blood but this was too much. She felt sick to her stomach.

_"Get ahold of yourself!" _Kalila thought and snapped out of it and took off running once again. All the while praying that the twins were safe.

Kalila kept running trying desperately to ignore the screams of terror around her. Trying to keep her eyes straight ahead and not look at the sides at the crushed bodies of those who were crushed when the wall blew in.

Suddenly the ground shook underneath her and she fell, landing on her stomach with an _oof!_ She propped herself up on her elbows but froze as a shadow fell over her. A very large shadow.

Kalila dared herself to slowly turn around and look and her violet eyes widened in absolute horror as she saw the smiling face of a titan looking down at her. It's hair long, dark and greasy and it's eyes almost black. A happy grin on it's ugly face.

Kalila's whole body shook but she forced herself to her feet and ran like hell. The titan following after her.

"No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No!" She chanted over and over as she ran. She looked back and she saw the titan's hand coming right at her. It wrapped itself around her and Kalila felt her feet leave the ground. "NO!"

She twisted and turned trying desperately to get away from the certain death but it was no use. The titan's grip was to tight. Her thoughts immediately went to Asher and Danny. They were just kids! How would they survive if she was gone.

"No! Please! NO!" Kalila screamed, tears rolling down her pale cheeks as the titan opened his mouth, pulling her closer. Kalila wondered if this was what it was like when her father and Damian died. She said her goodbye's to the twins and shut her eyes, waiting for the pain of being bitten in half.

_Whoosh!_

Ching!

Splat!

The pain never came. Instead the Kalila felt the sensation of falling. Kalila opened her eyes and yelped as the titan began to fall forward, taking her with it. Suddenly, a flash of dark green and black came right next to her, severed the fingers of the titan, thus freeing Kalila and grabbing her, pulling her to safety right before the titan hit the ground.

Kalila clung tightly to the thing that had grabbed her and opened her eyes looking at the now dead titan...wait, dead?!

It was then she finally noticed the gaping wound in the back of the monster's neck. The thing that had saved her moved and half set, half shoved her off. The black haired nurse stumbled back and gasped in shock upon finding herself looking into a pair of cold, gray colored eyed.

"C-Captain Levi!"

Levi Rivialle, Captain of the Survey Corps, was perhaps THE best fighter in the Corps. He was quick, prescise, and had been known to take down multiple titans at one time. He flicked his head, causing some of his shiny black hair to fall away from his eyes and he looked up at the taller woman.

"Oi, you okay?"

Kalila snapped out of her shock and shakily nodded her head. "Y-Yes, sir."

"Then quit standing around and get to the boats." Levi snapped. He turned his back to her and fired up his maneuver gear. It stuck into the side of one of the few still standing buildings and he turned his head to look at her. "And try not to get eaten again." and with that he was gone.

Kalila watched as he took off to the sky, did a flip and then disappeared around a corner. She then remembered the situation and quickly took off running once again. 

* * *

"Hurry up Danny!" Asher panted as he and Danny ran down the streets. This part of town had fallen strangely quiet but this just made the twins even more uneasy. Any second now a titan could appear.

"I'm hurrying." Danny whimpered as she ran behind her brother, holding onto his hand and holding Felix with her free arm. The little fox whimpered in fear and nuzzled against Danny's shoulder.

"Asher! Danny!"

Both twins stopped running and looked around to see Hannes running towards them. Once he got close enough, the twins realized that the Garrison was holding Mikasa under one arm and Eren over his shoulder.

"Hannes!" Asher gasped.

"Don't just stand there, move!" Hannes ordered as he ran past them. Asher and Danny didn't need to be told twice and they quickly took off after him.

The three ran for quite a few minutes. The only sounds being the three of them panting. The whole time Asher and Danny realized that Eren and Mikasa were dead silent. Eren looking like he was in a daze. Though both were curious as to why exactly he was like that, now was not the time to ask.

Suddenly, Eren's face contorted in anger, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. The brunette suddenly turned around and hit Hannes hard in the back of the head.

"Dammit, stop!" Hannes ordered, stopping his running, making the twins stop as well. Eren however continued to (attempt to) beat the crap out of the Garrison.

"You son of a b****! We could have saved her! We almost had her out! Why did you come?! Why?!" He wailed, slamming his elbow ontop of the man's head.

"I told you to STOP!" Hannes grabbed Eren's arm and then, literally threw the ten year old to the ground.

"Eren!" Mikasa gasped. She squirmed out of Hannes' grasp and ran to her adopted brother's side. The twins stood back a bit in shock. What was going on?

"Look, there was nothing you could have done for her. Understand?" Hannes asked. His voice softer.

Asher and Danny looked at each other. Silently asking each other the same question. "Done for who?"

Eren looked up at the Garrison. His little body still shaking with anger. Hannes slowly approached them and bent down on his knees, looking at the boy in the eyes. "You'r a kid. Your weak."

Eren's eyes widened and flamed with pure hatred, his teeth clenching. He crawled pass Mikasa and curled his hand into a fist and aimed lunged it towards the adult male's face.

"I'm worse!" Hannes continued, grabbing onto Eren's wrist, stopping him mid punch. "When push came to shove, I was to frightened to hold my ground. Your mother died because I'm a damn coward!"

And the world froze for a second. Asher's jaw dropped and a gasp escaped from Danny's mouth. Mrs. Jeagar...was dead?

From where the twins were standing they could see Eren and Hannes' face. Both of them had rivers of tears flowing down their cheeks. They looked to Mikasa but she looked away.

Asher and Danny felt a cold chill run up and down their spines. Just this afternoon they saw Mrs. Jaegar, alive and well. Little did they know it would be the last time they would see her. Later on the twins would learn that the woman's legs were crushed underneath the house when it collapsed on her. Eren and Mikasa tried to save her but neither could lift the wood off her. Hannes had arrived and tried to fight off an approaching titan but was frightened off. He took the two children and ran just before the same titan he tried to face moments ago grabbed Mrs. Jeagar and ate her. And poor Eren witnessed the whole thing.

The five of them stood there in that little alley for a minute, Hannes and Eren crying and Mikasa, Asher and Danny shaken to their cores. After a moment, Hannes regained himself and stood up. While still holding onto Eren's wrist he grabbed Mikasa's hand and started walking. The twins followed close behind. Asher grabbing his sister's hand to try to comfort both her and himself.

"I'm sorry." Hannes whispered. His voice full of sincerity and regret. Eren just whimpered in response.

The rest of the walk to the boats was filled with silence. 

* * *

**Okay, so before anyone has a conniption about Levi's sudden appearance, it is not random and will sorta come into play later on in the story. Ok, so if you look closely during the scene in episode 1 when the Corps were returning home, you can see Levi during one of the still shots. So because of this, I have a theory: When the titans breached the wall, the Corps were still there and so those that were able to fight, did fight. However, because so many Corps members were hurt, there was just way to many titans for the few, non hurt members to fight off alone. So they did what they could until they were forced to retreat. This is just a theory of mine. You don't have to agree with me on it, but it's what I'm using for this story. (Not that that theory will come back into play again in this story anyway. *shrugs* )**

Also, i haven't seen all of the anime yet so if they later on show the scene explaining how Armin found Hannes (aside from the still shots in...episode 10 i think it was?) could someone please let me know so I can fix it in here? Please and thank you.

And please don't ask me what happened to the paitients at the hospital. ^^; I didn't know what to do with them but i didn't want to just leave them to die so use your imagination. ^^;

And that's about it. Next chapter coming soon hopefully. Goodbye~! Don't forget to review. 


	5. Get to the Boats!

**Well I would have had this posted last night but of coarse a storm blew in and our power went out. I was literally sitting in the dark for an hour and half doing nothing! A  
Anyway when the lights did turn back on I still had part of the chapter left to write but I didn't have time to finish or proofread so alas, I had to wait till today to post.**

Anyway today is my awesome friend, Austin's birthday! He's 21 today and so this chapter is dedicated to him. HAPPY BIRTHDAY BIG BRO!

Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama

Kalila, Asher, Danny and Felix belong to me.

Enjoy!

_So called 'Outlier Districts' like Shiganshia, jut out like thorns around vital spots along Wall Maria. Their basic function is to streamline troup dispercial and keep security costs down by drawing titans into specific areas. The calculated design flaw in all outlier districts is that they only have a single gate in which it's citizens can retreat deeper into, should the need arise._

* * *

__

The titan rampage was still going full force and more and more people were being devoured left and right. The few lucky humans however all scrambled to the boats while the Garrisons herded them there.

"Hurry up! Keep your eye on the gates! Drop everything! Find the ferry nearest to you and climb aboard for everything your worth! Move it! These things aren't going to give you a head start!"

Already a large crowd of people had gathered at the docks where the ferry boats were being loaded with people. Once the first boat was full, it moved forward, pulling the second boat attached to it in the back next to the dock, allowing more people to get on.

"No personal belongings! We need to make as much room as possible!" a Garrison yelled as he tossed a sack into the ditch below.

A hand suddenly reached out and snatched the picture frame out of Danny's grasp. "Wh-Hey! Asher what are you doing?!"

"It's the picture you want right?" the red head asked as he took the photo out of the broken frame. "They said no personal belongings so unless you want to risk losing the photo, we got to ditch the frame." and with that he threw the frame. It sailed through the air and landed in the ditch where all the other personal belongings were being tossed. The already broken glass frame shattering completely. He then handed the prescious photo back to his twin who stuck the photo into her pocket.

* * *

Meanwhile on the ferry, Armin was standing up facing the dock, searching the crowd of people for some familiar faces. Hoping and praying that they all made it there alive.

"Armin, you best have a seat." Armin's grandfather suggested.

"I will. Just keeping an eye out for my friends." the blue eyed boy said turning back to look at the crowd. After a quick scan, a wide, relieved smile pulled at his face as he spotted four familiar people and a familiar yellow furred fox at the front of the line. "There they are!"

Armin lifted up his arm and got ready to call out to his friends...that is until he saw their expressions. Eren looked traumatized and Mikasa kept close, looking worriedly at the brunette boy. Danny and Asher gripped each other's hands and from where he was standing, Armin could faintly make out the trail of tears that stained Danny's cheeks.

"Eren..." Armin whispered looking once more at the brunette. Out of all four of them Eren looked the worst. What exactly happened to him?

"I wouldn't try to call out just now." Armin's grandfather warned. "Give them their space. God only knows what they've just seen."

Quickly the four youths were loaded onto the ferry boat and more and more people were rushed on. Soon, Eren, Mikasa, Asher and Danny found themselves pressed up against the side of the boat, packed in like sardines. There wasn't even room for Felix to stand and the little fox was forced to perch himself on Danny's shoulder.

"This isn't real. This is a nightmare!"

"God helps us. God help us. God help us."

"Do you see Kalila?" Asher asked worriedly as he looked around the boat.

"N-No..." Danny said, a heavy feeling of dread settling in her stomach.

"I'm sure she's around here somewhere." Mikasa said trying to comfort them. Suddenly a bunch of shouts were heard from the front and a everyone looked straight ahead only to see the Garrison's pulling up the plank that lead from the dock to the ship.

"What are they doing?!" Danny asked paniced.

The remaining people still on the dock asked the same thing as the Garrison's tried their best to hold them at bay.

"We're sorry! It's at full capacity!" One of the Garrison's tried to explain over the noise. "Look there's nothing we can do! Push off now!"

A rumbling and turning of gears was heard as the two boats started to move forward.

"Wait they can't do this!" Asher gasped. "Kalila's not on here yet!"

"Asher! Danny!"

The twins turned towards the dock and saw their older sister shove her way through the crowd.

"Kalila!" They screamed and shoved their way through the people on the boat. They made it to the side of the boat just in time to see some people attempt to jump from the dock to the boat. That gave them an idea.

"Kalila jump!" Asher called.

"Hurry! It's the only way!" Danny urged.

Kalila looked hesitant but urged herself forward. Then when the boat passed by she took a deep breath and braced herself.

"JUMP!"

She took a flying leap and jumped smacking into the side of the boat. Kalila clung to the side while the rest of her dangled over the edge. Danny grabbed her arms and Asher grabbed her waist and with a big heave the three of them tumbled over onto the boat. They were safe.

"Thank goodness you two are safe." Kalila half sobbed as she wrapped her arms tightly around her younger siblings. Asher and Danny wrapped their arms around her and buried their faces in her shoulders while Felix snuggled next to the older woman. All three of them shaking but thankful to all be alive and together.

**BOOM!**

Everyone on the boats and the docks looked up upon hearing the noise. Cannon fire. All eyes fell to the wall. What exactly was going on?

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the wall, the Garrison's were trying their best to hold off the titans using cannon fire. However the giant naked beasts were unphased and continued onward toward's the escape route where the citizens of Shiganshia were escaping. Suddenly the gate door, portraying the mage of the goddess Maria started to lower.

"Wait! Don't shut it yet we still got people out there! You gotta give them a chance!" Hannes exclaimed as he ran over and confronted on of his fellow Garrisons.

"We can't let that titan's get through the inner gate. If that happens the handful of lives will be the least of our problems!" the Garrison explained. "There aren't enough resources for all of the human's to retreat behind the next wall."

"Listen to yourself!" Hannes gasped appalled. "We're soldiers! We don't get to decide who lives or dies!"

"What are you waiting for?!"

"The titans are closing the gap!" two new Garrison's explained as they quickly ran up behind Hannes.

The first Garrison gasped in horror and quickly yelled out the order. "That does it! Bring her down!"

Chains rattled as the gate door began to lower itself. As soon as it was in place, all those people on the other side who couldn't get to the boats fast enough would be as good as dead. They might as well smother themselves in ketchup and hold up a giant, neon sign that said, "Eat Me!"

"No!" Hannes shouted as he rushed forward to try to stop the gate but was held back by the two Garrison's behind him. "Let go of me!"

_Thud!_

  
Hannes stopped trying to fight and gasped as the all to familiar thud echoed around them.

_Thud!_

Thud! Thud! Thud!

The thuds were loud. So loud that the people on the boats could hear. The Garrison's that were on the front lines looked up in horror as the source of the thuds was revealed. Another Titan.

However, this titan was different from the other titans. This titan was covered in armored like plates which covered it's body from head to toe. Only a few narrow slits exposing red beefy muscles here and there.

"What the hell?"

The Garrison's stared up in fear and backed away slightly. The Armored Titan seemed to narrow it's eyes at them, crouched a bit and then took off into a full blown sprint heading right towards them.

"FIRE!"

Canons began going off, the air echoing with their loud thunder sounding booms and zoomed through the air heading for their target. However the Armored Titan didn't even flinch as the cannonballs made contact with him. They did absolutely nothing.

"WHAT?!"

"Impossible!"

"We got to get the hell out of here!"

"RETREAT! RETREAT!"

All at once the Garrisons quickly turned on heel and ran as fast as they could to the still closing gate. The Armored Titan right on their heels.

"SHUT THE GATE NOW! WE'RE BEING CHARGED! GO! GO! GO!"

As quickly as they could the Garrison's fled to the safety of the otherside of the gate, scrambling inside. The Armored Titan began to run faster, knocking down buildings with each pump of it's arms. Getting closer and closer to the gate. 

* * *

The boats by now were far enough away from land so that they were safe but still close enough so that they could still see the wall. Everyone on the boats watched as the Garrison's scrambled under the closing gate to get to safety, their screams of terror filling their air and ominous thuds coming from the other side getting louder and faster and closer.

And then...

**BOOOOOOOM!**

"What happened?!" Asher asked no one inparticular as a cloud of smoke suddenly erupted from the wall. Out from the smoke the people could barely make out the forms of Garrison's and cannons as they were flung through the air, being tossed like rag dolls.

As the smoke cleared the people got their answer to the cause of the explosion was.

Standing in front of the wall, slightly hunched over with one hand curled into a fist, was the Armored Titan. A huge hole gaping in the wall right behind him.

"H-he, h-he punched through the wall..." Danny whispered. Kalila wrapped her arms tighter around her siblings. Her purple eyes wide with fear.

The sky began to darken and silence fell across the two boats as the Shiganshian citizens looked on at their former home. Nothing would ever be the same again.

"That's it. We're all dead. We're dead and standing at the gate of hell." someone in the crowd muttered.

Asher and Danny clung to Kalila tightly. Though they were thankful all three of them (four if you want to count Felix) made it out alive, they were deathly frightened. What was going to happen now? Where were they going to live? What about food? How...how were they going to survive?

"What are you...?"

The sound of Mikasa's quiet voice brought the three siblings out of their thoughts and they looked to see what was going on. Mikasa sat where the twins had left her but her eyes were wide and staring at Eren who was making his way to the edge of the ship. A dark, murderous aura emitting from him and glazed look in his green eyes.

"What's wrong?" Armin asked concerned as his best friend passed him. The smaller boy touched Eren's arm but was roughly shoved back. "Eren?"

"Eren are you okay?" Danny asked nervously, not liking the look in her friend's eye.

"What's gotten into you?" Asher asked. But the brunette boy ignored both of them and made it to the side of the boat. He gripped the edge and lifted his head to gaze at the water. Tears streaming down his cheeks and a viscious snarl in his tone of voice.

"I'm gonna put a stop to this. I'll kill them all. Every last one."

Danny, Asher and Armin all looked at each other with worry and Kalila looked at the brunette boy concerned. Having worked with Grisha, Kalila had known Eren since he was young and never had she ever seen him like this. Seen him this...scary.

"Eren..." Armin whispered softly. 

* * *

Darkness was all he could see. Cold, thick, inkly black darkness. Where was he?

Suddenly a bright flickering light appeared ahead. Fire.

_"Eren! Stay with me boy! Wake up!"_

"Stop it! Please your scaring me!"

Fear pulsed through his veins and his heart beat at a frightening fast rate. He didn't know what was going on. All he knew was that he needed to get away. Get far, far away.

_"Please get away from me!"_

He saw a syringe filled with a strange clear liquid. He didn't know what it was supposed to be but his gut told him it was bad.

He saw his father's face. His father was the one holding the needle. His father was the one trying to inject him with the liquid.

_"You don't have to! Just give me your arm!"_

"NO! Your insane! Mom's death pushed you off the deep end!"

He saw the key. The very key that belonged to his father. The very key that unlocked the door to the cellar and the secrets it held.

_"Shut up!"_

"No! Let me go!"

"Damn you! This is the only way!"

"Your not making any sense!"

He screamed and flailed around trying to escape. His breathing became labored and fear coursing throughout his body. Why? Why was this happening? What was happening? What was going on?

_"You cannot forget the key! Whatever you do you MUST reach it! It leads to the truth! One day you'll understand!"_

Something wet and slimy ran across his cheek and Eren gasped as his eyes flew open. Only to be met with a snout inches from his face and a wet, pink tongue sliding itself across his cheek, nose and forehead.

"Ew Felix! Gross!" he groaned and shoved the fox off of him. Felix yipped in response and trotted over next to Danny, Asher and Mikasa. Church bells could be heard ringing in the distance.

"Hey it's okay. You were just dreaming." Mikasa soothed, as the boy tried to calm himself down from his nightmare.

"You okay Eren?" Danny asked as she petted Felix.

"Y-Yeah. D-Dad was...it felt so real." He sighed, placing a hand to his head.

"Nightmare. Shake it off." Asher snapped, fiddling with a loose string on his gray colored tunic.

"Yeah..." Eren sighed quietly, still a bit shaken up to start fighting with the boy. Suddenly something caught his attention. He looked down and his eyes widened upon seeing the key around his neck. But how did that get there? He could have sworn...?

"Come on." Mikasa's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "They're handing out food ration's near the warehouse."

"Good I'm starving!" Asher exclaimed as he started off.

"Wait for us." Danny called as she followed her twin, Mikasa trailing behind her. Eren blinked and quickly stuffed the key down his shirt and got to his feet, following after his friends. 

* * *

"I think this is where they used to store all the dry goods." Mikasa commented once the four of them, plus Felix, made it to where the rations were being handed out. "Now it's where they corral the refuges."

"Geez..." Danny said softly as she looked around at all the people crowding in the little area. Both from Shiganshia and Trost. The gang watched as a little girl with light blonde hair tied up in a messy bun, and blue eyes stepped up to a Garrison to get her portion. The Garrison in turn handed her a piece of bread.

"I don't think so _friend!"_

  
The gangs attention was turned towards where two men were currently fighting.

"Give me a break! All I've had for two days was a moldy bit of crust!" the second man in the fight snapped as he tried to choke the first.

"Not exactly a dignified existence." Mikasa commented.

"I'll say." Asher nodded.

"Hey guys!"

Once again the gang turned and saw the fifth member of their group running towards them. A smile on his face and something clutched in his arms.

"Hi Armin." Danny greeted once the blonde reached them.

"Glad I caught you." Armin huffed, trying to catch his breath.

"What'cha got there?" Ashed asked trying to see what Armin was carrying. The blue eyed boy in turn moved his arms a little bit revealing that the thing he was holding was five loaves of bread.

"Here, Grandpa scrounged a little extra by telling the powers that be that he had kids." Armin explained as he handed out the bread.

"That was nice of him." Mikasa smiled.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your grandpa?" Asher said as he took a big bite out of his loaf, moaning in delight at the taste. "Mmm~"

Armin felt something touch his leg and he looked down to see Felix looking up at him with big brown, begging eyes. "Sorry Felix. Grandpa could only get five loaves."

Felix immediately lowered his ears and whined pitifully.

"I'm sorry." Armin apologized.

"Don't be Armin." Danny reassured as she ripped off a little piece of her bread and bent down. "Here you go baby~"

The fennec fox yipped and happily gobbled down his treat.

Eren stiffened as he suddenly felt a forth presence. He looked up and gasped slightly, causing the others to look up. They were greeted with the disapproving glaring eyes of a Garrison who huffed at them before turning and leaving.

"What's his deal?" Eren asked glaring at the retreating Garrison.

"Just ignore it." Armin whispered. "There's a shortage. Poor man's probably hungry. By the way I'd make that last."

Asher paused mid chew and looked down at his now half loaf of bread. His shoulders sank and he swallowed the bread in his mouth before putting the rest away.

"They were already dealing with famine before we got here so it's an ugly situation." Armin continued. "That and this far in there's a greater despair between the haves and the have nots."

"Nothing more gratifying than seeing our rations go to animals."

The four looked over and saw two Garrison's, one of them being the same Garrison who was glaring at them just moments ago, standing off to the side watching as four other men started to fight each other over food.

"Guess we gotta beef up the heard though." the first Garrison smirked. "Eat up! The titans like a little meat on their bones!"

Danny gasped in shock and Asher glared at the man. However before he could do something about it, Eren beat him to it.

"Eren!" Armin called as said brunette began to storm over to the Garrison. "Wait!"

"Eren you idiot get back here!" Danny hissed standing back up.

"Otta keep them in cages. Shove you out to the front lines as a buffet-" the Garrison was cut off as a pain shot up and down his shin. "Ow! Dammit!" He looked down and saw the source of his pain was caused by a ten year old boy glaring up at him. "You picked the wrong man a$$hole!" the Garrison shouted as he reeled back his fist and sucker punched Eren, sending him stumbling back and then was kicked to the ground by the second Garrison.

"Spineless cowards! All of you! You don't know what it's like! You seen one?! You've seen what they can do!?" Eren shrieked, turning over to glare at the Garrisons. Tears welling up in the corners of his eyes.

The first Garrison looked at him in surprise and then glared and started forward. "You little piece of-"

"Leave him alone!" Danny snarled as she jumped in front of her friend. "You should be ashamed of yourself! You don't deserve to be called a Garrison! How dare you say such horrible things like that?! And to top it off you beat up a kid! What makes you think you have the right too-OOF!" the freckle faced girl was caught off guard as a fist slammed into her cheek and she fell to the ground next to Eren.

"HEY! Nobody hits my sister and gets away with it!" Asher snarled charging at the Garrison. Luckily before the situation could escalate any further Mikasa grabbed Asher's arm and held him back and Armin jumped between his friends and the Garrison.

"They're sorry!"

"Oh no we're no-" Mikasa slapped her hand over Asher's mouth, silencing him.

"They didn't mean it! They're just hungry!" Armin tried to explain, standing his ground. "We all get that way. Speak our minds out of turn sometimes...Forgive them. I beg you."

The Garrison looked around and noticed that all eyes from the crowd were on them. "Y-Yeah well...Keep in mind whose given up their fair share so they can eat. Incase you haven't noticed we're all hungry. Tell you buddy a little gratitude goes a long way."

"Sure!" Armin smiled relieved.

"And tell that little girlfriend of yours to watch her mouth." The Garrison added and turned on heel and walked off.

"Sh-she's not my girlfriend!" Armin called after him, cheeks bright pink. He turned around and went over to help Danny. "A-Are you okay?"

"Yeah." the red head sighed taking his hand and letting him pull her to her feet. She winced in pain as the forming bruise on her cheek started throbbing.

"Maybe you should get Kalila to look at that." Armin frowned worriedly.

Danny shook her head. "It's just a bruise Armin. I'll be okay."

"B******." Eren hissed as Mikasa helped him sit up. "I'm not about to show gratitude to a coward." 

* * *

"I can't do this." Eren said later that afternoon as he sat on a little wall. Asher, Armin and Mikasa were standing around him while Danny sat on the floor with Felix in her lap. "I'm going back to Wall Maria. The titans have to pay for what they've done to us."

"Hey now, your not serious. That's your stomach talking." Armin said trying to brush the threat off.

"No it's not!" Eren snapped jumping to his feet, almost stepping on Felix and Danny. "Wake up! The guys standing between us and them are just a bunch of talk! To hell with all of them! Here! Take it back!" he snarled and threw his loaf of bread at Armin.

"Eren calm down!" Danny said. "Look we're all upset about what's happened but there's nothing we can do about it-"

"Maybe you can't but I can." Eren snapped glaring at the girl, making her shrink back a little.

"Oh sure. I'd like to see that." Asher scoffed. "A ten year old taking on an army of titans armed with only his bare hands and a short fuse."

"You stay out of this!" Eren snapped glaring with hatred at the red headed boy. "At least I'm not sitting around doing nothing like you! When are you going to get sick of their charity? Too much is handed to us! We have to stand on our own two feet!"

"To do what?! Get killed by a titan?!" Armin exclaimed, clutching Eren's bread. "I know I used to think our future was beyond the walls, but it's like what you told that man! I've never seen what they could do to us!"

"So that's it? That's just the way life is?!" Eren scoffed disgusted. "Run away and take what we're given?!"

"Look at us! What choice do we have?!" Armin yelled.

"We can damn well leave!"

"And we're would we go huh?! There are titans crawling all over what used to be Shiganshia! You step one foot outside the wall and your gonna be a titan's afternoon snack!" Asher jumped in.

Eren was about to retort but felt a hand on his shoulder. He whipped his head around and green eyes met brown.

"Eren listen," Danny started. "I know your mad about what happened to your mom. Asher and I under-"

Don't you dare say you know how I feel!" Eren growled jerking his shoulder away. "You, Asher and Kalila didn't watch your father get eaten before your eyes! You and Asher still have Kalila to take care of you! Dad's who knows where right now and Mom's gone! Me and Mikasa have NOBODY!"

Danny took a step back a bit frightened. She didn't mean it like that...

Eren turned back to Armin. "If you want to get by on the charity of cowards that's your thing! But I'm not a parasite!"

Mikasa had had enough and with one mighty punch she sent the furious brunette tumbling to the ground.

"M-Mikasa..." Armin whispered.

The Oriental girl lowered her fist. "Have you looked in the mirror lately? All of us are parasites. We couldn't run from certain death without help. Tell me differently. Don't take your short comings out on Armin and the twins. For gad's sake we can't even find food on our own!"

Eren moved from his spot on the ground and looked up at the girl with wide eyes.

"We're parasites. We're cowards. Titans are the top of the food chain, period." Eren looked away and glared at the ground. "Pride be damned if we do what we must to live. Your mom didn't ask us to be brave."

Everyone watched as she started to walk forward and grabbed the bread from Armin as she passed him. Once she reached Eren she shoved the loaf into his mouth.

"Mikasa!" Armin gasped.

Eren sputtered as the bread was shoved further into his mouth. "Eat it! She asked us to stay alive. I'm not about to let her down. "

Tears welled up in Eren's eyes and he looked down, the bread still in his mouth as he allowed the tears to roll down his cheeks.

* * *

_A few days later, throngs of starved refuges were put to plow in the waste lands as a last ditch effort to raise food. But the cold, hard ground yielded nothing. And the following year, 846, the remaining refuges all old enough to serve in the military were tasked with reclaiming Wall Maria._

Of the two hundred fifty thousand sent, nearly twenty percent of the surviving population, not even two hundred made it back. While it did nothing to drive back the titans, their sacrifice did lessen the affects of famine within the interior.

* * *

Danny was walking by when she suddenly paused hearing a noise. She cocked her head to the side and tried to listen. Was someone...crying?

She turned on her heel and hurriedly followed the noise until she turned a corner and gasped, seeing Armin sitting on the floor something clutched in his hands.

"Armin!" She called out and hurried to his side. "Armin are you okay?"

The blonde boy stiffened and looked up at her. More tears filled his eyes and fell down his cheeks. He didn't say anything but simply shook his head and held up the thing he was holding in his hands.

His grandfather's hat.

Danny felt her eyed widen and her heart break upon realization. "Oh Armin. I...I'm so sorry."

The blonde boy began to sob and hugged the hat and leaned against Danny who in turn wrapped her arms around him. Crying a bit herself.

Eventually Asher, Mikasa and Eren found them and the group watched silently as they let Armin let out all his emotions.

After awhile Armin managed to calm down somewhat and pulled out of Danny's hug. Sniffling and still holding onto his grandfather's hat. The five just sat and stood in silence and Eren slid down and sat next to the blonde.

"That's it." he whispered. "Next year I'll be applying to join the Cadets. To become strong enough to fight back."

The group fell into silence again...that is until...

"I'm with you."

"Armin..." Danny whispered as all eyes fell to the blue eyed boy.

"You don't have to-"

"I do!" Armin interrupted Eren, looking up determinedly.

"So do I." Mikasa said, just as determinedly.

"Looks like were joining too, huh Danny?" Asher asked turning to his twin.

The freckle faced girl blinked and then nodded determinedly. "We're in."

Eren looked between his friends, a mix of shock and fear mixed within his eyes. "Dammit. I'm not trying to drag you in. Look there's no point in following me to my death."

"Yeah. And if I can help it, it won't be your death." Mikasa said determinedly.

"We're a team Eren. Whether you like it or not." Danny nodded. "Either all of us go or none of us."

Eren looked between the four before looking down. He knew that he wasn't going to change any of their minds. He stood up.

"Alright. Together then." 

* * *

_One year later_

Shortly before the refuges were called away to serve in the Military, Kalila had managed to snag herself a job as a nurse at the local hospital and it wasn't long before she had saved up enough money to rent a small house for her and the twins to live in. Emphasis on small. There were only four rooms total in the house. But nonetheless it was home.

It was late at night and Kalila was sitting in the living room. A sewing needle and thread in one hand and a pair of pants in the other. Little did she know, that two pairs of eyes were watching her from behind the corner.

"Maybe we can just...not tell her?" Asher suggested.

"You and I both know we can't do that." Danny frowned.

"What if we leave a note and sneak off?"

Danny was silent as she seemed to think the idea over before shaking her head. "No. That'd just break her heart and make things even worse."

Asher let out a long sigh and hung his head. "She's going to kill us."

"I know." Danny groaned and started walking into the living room, Asher trailing behind. "K-Kalila?"

The black haired nurse looked up. "Yes?" She frowned immediately upon seeing the twins' worried faces. "What's wrong?"

"We got something to tell you..." Asher mumbled rubbing his arm.

"Your not going to like it." Danny added.

Kalila frowned feeling officially worried now. "What is it?"

Asher and Danny fell silent for a bit as the two of them waited for the other to start explaining. At long last Danny let out a sigh.

" A...Asher and I signed up to enlist in the trainee squad today so we can join the Corps." she said quickly and then winced, waiting for the blow.

A thick, heavy, stunned silence filled the room and Kalila dropped the pants she was sewing, along with the needle and thread. "Wh-what?"

"Please don't kill us!" Asher begged.

Tears immediately welled up in Kalila's eyes and her stomach twisted in knots. "Why? Wh-what on earth were you two thinking?!" she asked, rising to her feet. "No! I forbid it!"

"It's too late." Danny said sadly, hating to see her sister like this.

"We leave next week." Asher mumbled looking down at the ground.

Next week? Next week?! That's all the time they had left?!

Kalila's body began to shake and she covered her mouth with her hand and began to cry, shaking her head. "N-no. I don't want you to go. I-I don't want to loose you two, too."

"Aw geez not the water works!" Asher exclaimed. A wave of guilt washing over him. Kalila just started sobbing harder in response.

Cautiously, Danny took a few steps forward and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Kalila, please try to understand. We want to help."

Asher joined in on the group hug. "Besides we got to go through three years of boot camp first so it's not like we'll be going outside the walls right away.

"I-I know." Kalila sniffled. "But I'm supposed to look out for you..."

"And you have Kalila." Danny reassured. "Your more or less our mom. Asher and I wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for you. But...but we're tired of living in fear."

"We don't want anyone else to go through what we did." Asher added, softly.

Kalila sniffled again and looked at her siblings. In their eyes she could see sadness and a bit of worry but also...determination. There was no way she was going to change their minds. They had been having this same discussion/fight for years now. She let out a shaky sigh and just hugged her brother and sister.

"Kalila please don't be upset." Danny begged tearing up a bit.

"Everything's gonna be okay. We promise." Asher said tearing up a bit.

" I'm...I'm not mad..." Kalila admitted. "I'm just worried. You're the only family I have left, and I don't know what I would do if I lost you two."

"Hey come on. If I can beat up Jaegar I can take on a titan." Asher joked smirking.

Kalila took a deep breath, her shoulders sinking. "As much as it scares me...I guess I can't stop you if you've already signed up."

"Not really." Danny said sheepishly.

Hence why we signed up without telling you first." this comment earned Asher a swift kick in the shin from his twin. "Ow!"

Kalila couldn't help but laugh a little bit. "Serves you right."

"Jerks." Asher grumbled under his breath while rubbing his shin.

"Just...just promise me you'll be careful?" Kalila asked.

"We promise." the twins said in unison.

"And look out for each other?"

"Of coarse." Asher nodded.

"Plus Eren, Armin and Mikasa are joining too so they can watch out for us too." Danny pointed out.

Kalila nodded begging to feel just the tiniest little bit better. "And you'll write...often?"

"Everyday."

"Good."

Asher and Danny felt their bodies relax a bit and they both hugged their sister again.

"We promise we'll come back to you." Danny promised.

"You'd better or so help me I'll kill you." Kalila threatened. This caused the twins to chuckle. "I mean it."

"We know. We know." Asher said sweat dropping a little.

"I love you two." Kalila said petting their hair.

"We love you two."

And with that they hugged each other tighter and Kalila lovingly kissed them on their heads. 

* * *

About a week later the three of them woke up early. Asher and Danny dressed with bags at their feet. The little family standing at the doorway waiting for the carriage to come and take them away.

"You be safe alright?" Kalila cautioned trying not to get emotional. "And do your best."

"We will." Danny nodded, swallowing to keep herself from crying.

"Y-You just take care of yourself okay?" Asher said misty eyed as he patted Kalila's arm.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Kalila reassured.

The sound of nails clicking across the hardwood floor was heard and the little yellow furball known as Felix ran in and leaped into Danny's arms, licking her face.

"I'm sorry boy." Danny apologized petting his head. "But you can't come with me this time."

Felix lowered his ears and his big brown eyes went wide, looking absolutely heartbroken.

"I know baby." Danny hugged her pet. "But...but I need you here, okay? I need you to take care of Kalila while I'm gone."

Felix wagged his tail and barked as if to say, "You can count on me!"

Danny gave him a small sad smile. "Good boy."

The three suddenly heard a horse neigh and looked out just in time to see a carriage pull up in front of their house.

"Well...this is it." Asher said. The moment of truth had finally come. A new adventure in their lives were about to begin.

Kalila fought back the tears that welled up in her eyes and she wrapped the two twelve year olds in one last hug. "Make me proud."

The twins hugged her back just as tightly. None of them wanting to let go. However all to soon, the hug ended. Asher picked up his bags and Danny handed Felix over to Kalila, giving the fennec fox one last pet before grabbing her own bag and heading out the door with her brother. They approached the carriage and climbed in, turning back and waving at Kalila as the driver snapped the horses reins and the carriage started moving.

Kalila waved back, watching until the carriage disappeared. She hugged Felix close for comfort and finally let the tears fall. "Well, looks like it's gonna be me and you from now on, huh Felix?"

Felix whined sadly and lowered his ears.

"I know. I miss them already, too." She looked up at the sky that was painted a beautiful shade of orange and purple as the sun began to rise. She closed her eyes and said a little prayer.

"Please...please bring them home."

**I have to say I'm quite proud of how this turned out. Especially the scene where Eren was having his dream. I'm really proud of that part. :D**

I'm sad to say but unfortunately Kalila and Felix are gonna be MIA for the next few chapters since the story is gonna focus on the twins being in boot camp.

But on the plus side the rest of the characters from the show are gonna appear next chapter. (INCLUDING JEAN! MY BABY! 3 )(Well one of my babies xD) Along with the regular cast from the show, two new other OC's of mine are gonna appear next chapter. They're gonna play some key roles in the story so I hope you like them. ;w;

Btw, I'm thinking about giving titles to the chapters. What do you guys think? Yay or nay?

**And that's it. I hope you guys enjoyed. Don't forget to leave a review. :D**

Bye my lovelies~


	6. Meet the Cadets

**Hello, hello, hello everybody! Your in luck because I was able to update this before I leave tomorrow on vacation so be happy. :D**

I have been waiting since I first started writing this story to write this episode so I hope you all like it. :)

Okay quick little thingy, there has been a minor, MINOR change with this story...I thought up another character that I'm gonna add in here. Plots still the same just an extra addition.

Also along with this new character your going to meet two other oc's of mine. (So three new OC's in total. xD) I hope you like them.

Anyway onto the disclaimer!

Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama

Danny, Asher, Millie, Bodhi and Dyke all belong to me.

ENJOY!

At long last the carriage had finally arrived at the training ground, their new home for the next three years. Once the carriage came to a full stop and the cadets were allowed off, the first thing they were told to do was to go to their assigned cabins and place their bags on their beds. Then after a quick meal, and a demonstration for how to salute and a few other things, they quickly changed into their new uniforms-which consisted of a brown leather jacket, snow white pants and black belts that wrapped around the legs- before reporting for duty.

"How the hell do you put these belts on?!" Asher exclaimed as he found himself tied up in the black leather belts that were supposed to be tied around his legs.

"Weren't you paying attention when they were demonstrating?" Armin asked as he put on his jacket.

"I was!" Asher defended only to get himself tied up in the belts.

"Here, I'll help you." Armin said as he hurried over, untangled Asher from the dreaded belts and then helped the red head put them on correctly.

"What's the point of these things anyway?" Asher asked aloud.

"It's for holding your gear, dumba$$." Eren snapped as he went over, also dressed in his uniform.

"Nobody asked you, Jaeger." Asher snapped glaring.

"Guys, please don't fight." Armin pleaded as he finished up with Asher. "There you go. That should do it."

Asher looked down and admired the belts, nodding in approval. "Thanks Armin."

"C'mon." Eren said heading for the door. "We gotta get going."

And with that the three males hurried outside and ran to the place where all the cadets were gathered, waiting for their instructor to come out. After weaving through the crowds they found their places.

"Looking good Danny." Asher complimented as he stood next to his sister.

"Thanks." Danny grinned.

"STRAIGHTEN THOSE SPINES PI$$ANTS! THE 104TH CADET BOOT CAMP STARTS NOW!"

Instantly the Cadets stopped their chit-chat and straightened up, placing their hands behind their backs and looking at the man standing at the front.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Commandant Keith Shadis and you WILL grow to hate me!"

Keith Shadis?

Asher and Danny felt their jaws drop as they looked at the man that stood in front of all the Cadets. Keith's once full head of hair was now completely gone replaced by a chrome dome. He had dark heavy bags underneath his eyes and his whole appearance just seemed...colder. More unapproachable.

_"Keith what happened to you?" _Danny thought worriedly.

"Training is going to be a white knuckle ride through hell If I do my job right you'll be waking up in a cold sweat from memories of this place every night for the rest of your miserable lives!" Shadis yelled, glaring at the cadets. "Right now your nothing. Livestock. But over the next three soul crushing years You'll learn to take down your own Goliath. Remember this moment when you come face to face with him. Here's where you ask yourself: Am I a fighter? Or am I feed? Am I going to be ground to pulpy human grissle between two bulky inssisors?! Or am I going to be the one to bite?!"

Asher gulped. It seemed like it was going to be a long three years...

The Commandant fell silent as he took a few steps forward. "Hey mop top!"

"Sir!" Armin said saluting.

"What do they call you maggot?"

"Armin Arlert from Shiganshia, Sir!"

"Wow seriously? Why would your parents curse you with such a dumb name?"

"It was my grandfathers sir!"

_"Now that's just mean." _Danny thought, scowling a little bit.

Keith leaned in closer to Armin. "Cadet Arlert! Why is a runt like you here?"

"To help humanity overcome the titans!"

"That is delightful to hear!" Keith exclaimed straightening up. "Your going to be a great light snack for them!" He placed his hand ontop of Armin's head and turned him around. "Row three about face!" and he walked off to the next line, approaching a tall boy with blonde hair gold eyes. "What do you call yourself?"

The boy saluted. "Sir! My name is Thomas Wagner. I'm from the Trost District."

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

Thomas flinched and a few Cadets jumped at the unexpected yell. Once Thomas repeated himself a bit louder, Keith continued on down the line. But suddenly came to a stop as he noticed two familiar looking people. Asher and Danny looked at him out of the corners of their eyes and the three had a stare off until Keith snapped out of it and walked past the twins and onto the next line. "Group four! About face!"

Group four turned and Keith made it down the line, passing a few Cadets before finally stopping at another boy with two-toned hair. Black underneath and copper colored on top, with amber colored eyes. "What do we have here?"

The boy saluted. "Jean Kirschtein sir! From the Trost district!"

"And why are you here Cadet?"

Jean couldn't help but grin a little bit, amber eyes sparkling. "To join the Military Police sir. The best of the best." he stated proudly.

A long pause and Jean's smile fell.

"That's nice." Keith said. "You want to live in the interior do you?"

Jean's body relaxed a little bit and the smile returned. "Yes."

And then, without warning Keith leaned forward and headbutted Jean square in the forehead. The Cadets flinched at the sound of the two skulls knocking together and Jean crumpled to the ground, holding his head in his hands.

"No one told you to sit recruit!" Keith barked. "If you can't handle this Kirschtein then forget about joining the Military Police!"

"Hehehe."

Keith sharply whipped his head in the direction of the giggle just in time to see a short girl with short blonde hair and orange eyes, standing next to Jean straighten up. "Something funny Cadet?"

The girl saluted. "Sorry Sir!" she apologized.

"What's your name giggles?"

"Millie Halfstein sir! From the Trost District!" she introduced.

Keith looked her over. "Your a tiny little thing aren't you Halfstein? The titans could use you as a tooth pick! AND DONT YOU EVER LAUGH IN MY PRESCENECE AGAIN! YOU THINK THIS IS SOME KIND OF GAME?!"

"Sir no sir!" Millie exclaimed quickly. "It will never happen again sir!"

"See that it doesn't." Keith snarled and walked over to the guy with dark hair and freckles, standing on Jean's other side. "What the hell is wrong with your face you smiling idiot?!"

"Marco Bodt at your service sir, from Shina, southside of Wall Rose! I aim to join the Military Police and give life and limb in the service of the king."

"Well then that makes you and idealistic fool. And a rube." Keith stated causing Marco's smile to fall. "You want to know the truth? The only truth the king has for your life and limbs is titan fodder."

A cold chill ran down Marko's spine and he Keith went to the person standing next to Marco. "Hey cueball! Your up next."

The short bald boy jumped a bit and quickly saluted. "Uh me? SIR! Connie Springer from Reinacho village, sir!"

Keith looked down at the boy's chest. He was saluting wrong. Instead of his right hand being balled up and placed on his chest, it was his left. Connie gasped as he felt his feet being lifted off the ground as Keith held him up by his head.

"You have it backwards Connie Springer." the bald man hissed coldly. "That was the first thing you were taught. The salute represents the fight in your heart to fight those bent on the systematic destruction of our people. IS YOUR HEART ON YOUR RIGHT SIDE?!"

_Crunch!_

All eyes turned and mouths dropped agape as Shadis and every single cadet stared at a girl with her long hair up in a pony tail and...was that a potato she was eating?

Keith dropped Connie like a sack of rocks, causing the teen to land on the ground and a plume of dust to shoot up. "Hey you there. What do you think your doing?"

The potato girl looked at Keith and then looked around her as she took a second bite of her beloved vegetable.

"YOU ARE OFFICIALLY ON MY SH** LIST!" Keith screamed in the girls face appearing out of nowhere. "JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

The girl quickly swallowed her bite of potato and saluted, still clutching the food in her hand. "Sasha Brause from Dopper village at your service! Reporting for duty Sir!"

"Sasha Brause huh?" Keith mused as the wind began to blow, sending a few leaves scattering behind him. "And what is that your clutching in your right hand?"

"A steamed potato. It sat there in the mess hall begging to be eaten, sir."

"The theft I understand, but here? Why eat it here of all places?" Keith asked.

"It looked quiet deliscious and it was getting cold so I gave it shelter in my stomach sir." Sasha explained seriously. The other cadets looking at her like she lost her flipping mind. Asher had to hold back a snicker from how ridiculous the notion sounded, less he face Keith's wrath.

"Why? I can't comprehend." Keith whispered. "Why would you eat that potato?"

Sasha's expression morphed into one of confusion. "Uh...are you asking me why people eat potatoes? I'm surprised you don't know sir."

_"Does she have a death wish?!" _Asher thought as he and the other Cadets stared at the hungry girl in shock. Keith on the other hand said nothing but his expression grew dark. After a moment Sasha stopped saluting and ripped the potato in half and held part of it out to Shadis.

"Here sir. Have half."

_"Yep. She's dead." _Asher thought while Danny mentally facepalmed herself.

"Have half?" Keith said quietly as he took the offered portion of potato. His expression showing awe. "Really?"

Sasha smiled and hummed a little bit. Her peace offering worked. 

* * *

Turns out the peace offering did not work after all.

"Man. I thought Shadis was going to kill potato girl." Connie commented later that evening as he, Eren, Armin, a girl with black hair in pigtails named Mina, Marco Asher and Danny said as they watched as the girl ran around the track.

"I know right?" Asher agreed as he leaned against the wall of the mess hall building.

"One hell of a first day." Eren added.

"I'll say." Danny laughed dryly.

"It's funny," Eren started. "Being told to run till the sun sets didn't bother her as much as losing meal privleges for the next five days."

"A persons gotta eat." Danny shrugged.

"I think she said that she's from Dopper. If I remember right that's a small hunting village up in the mountains." Connie explained.

"Hmm." Danny hummed in thought.

"Hey what's that?" Asher asked as he pointed to a carriage heading up a mountain not to far from them.

"They're dropouts." Mina explained. "They prefer to work in the fields."

"But it's only the first day." Armin said shocked.

"That's the way it is. If you cant handle the pressure you got to leave." Connie shrugged.

"I can't believe anyone would rather pull plants than fight." Eren said as he watched the carriage disappear from sight.

Marco stood up from leaning against the post. "I know about some of us but you never mentioned where you three were from." the freckled boy said motioning to the twins and Eren.

"The same place as Armin." Danny said placing an arm over the blonde. "From Shiganshia."

Mina, Connie and Marco felt their eyes widen. "Oh wow..." Marco breathed. "That means-"

"You saw it." Connie interrupted. "You all were there that day!"

"Quiet!" Marco said trying to shush the bald boy, not wanting to upset them.

"The Colassal one! Did you see him?!" Connie asked excitedly.

Eren, Asher, Danny and Armin fell silent.

"Yeah we saw him." Eren said softly looking down.

"Asher and Danielle Reed!"

Said twins stiffened and all seven pairs of eyes flitted forward and landed on Keith Shadis.

"I'd like a word with you two." the Commadant said as he turned on his heel and walked off.

"Y-Y-Yes sir!" the twins stuttered and hurried after the man. Once they got away from the prying eyes and ears of the other Cadets, Keith stopped and turned to face the twins. Asher and Danny stiffened. What was wrong? What had they done? It was the first day. Surely they couldn't be in trouble already...well maybe Asher but you get the point.

"Your sister always said that you two wanted to join, but I never thought that you actually would, let alone you two falling under my command." Keith said, his expression blank.

"Neither did we Kei-uh I mean sir!" Danny quickly corrected herself.

"Actually we didn't know that you were training Cadets." Asher admitted rubbing the back of his neck. "By the way, why are you bald?"

"Asher!" Danny hissed.

But much to their surprise a ghost of a smile played on the older man's lips. "Stress does things to a person. Lets leave it at that." he explained before growing serious. "Listen you two, just because I've known you since you were in diapers doesn't mean i'll go easy on either of you. Dealing with titans is serious business and your gonna need thick skin to deal with them. You deal with death on a regular basis watching your loved ones die right in front of you."

"We know sir..." Danny said looking down. "But...but Asher and I want to help."

"We don't want anyone else to go through what we did. We don't want any more kids growing up without a parent. We don't want anyone to go through what Kalila did when she lost Damian."

Keith just stared at the twins in shock for several moments. He blinked and the small barely there but still there smile returned. "Your parents would be proud."

Asher and Danny beamed. "Thank you sir!"

"Now get out of here." Keith ordered them. The twins saluted and started to walk off. "Hey Asher."

The red headed boy stopped and looked at him. "Yes?"

Keith's smile morphed into a threatening scowl. "I'm letting it go now but next time you make a crack about my hair like that, especially if it's front of the other cadets, you'll be cleaning up the boys bathrooms for a month."

"Y-Yes sir."

* * *

News that there were cadets from Shiganshia traveled fast and later that night during dinner, Eren, Danny and Asher found themselves being hounded by questions.

"Yeah I saw him. I saw the big guy." Eren said for the millionth time that day as a group of cadets huddled around the table. Collective gasps sounded.

"Whoa seriously?!" Thomas whispered.

"Okay exactly how tall was he?!" another cadet commanded.

"He stuck his head over the wall." Danny explained as she took a sip of her soup. More gasps.

"Whoa wait, I heard he stepped over the wall completely!"

"So did I!"

"That was the rumor in my village too!"

"Nah he was big but not that big." Eren dismissed.

"He was bigger than the other titans. That's for certain." Asher added.

"So what did it look like?" Mina asked wide eyed.

"It had a mouth like a corpse and no skin just muscles." Eren described.

"Basically imagine the human body with no skin and you got it." Asher said breezily.

"And the armored titan? The one that broke through wall Maria?"

"Is that what they're calling it?" Eren asked. "In all the panic it was just another titan to me."

"It was hard to tell from where we were on the boats, but it had these armored plate things covering it's entire body." Danny said helpfully. Cue even more collective gasps.

"No way! So what were they like?"

Eren froze as he flashed back to the moment...the moment as he watched a titan devour his mother. His spoon slipped out of his hands and landed in the bowl with a clank. He recoiled back and covered his mouth with his hand, his body shaking a bit.

Danny on the other hand tightened her grip on her bread as the image of the face of the titan that chased her flashed in her own mind. The table fell into silence.

"Come on that's enough questions alright?" Marco spoke up seeing that the three didn't want to talk anymore. "I'm sure they'd rather not relive everything they went through."

"Sorry." Connie apologized. "We didn't mean t-"

"Its not like that." Eren said seemingly back to normal. He grabbed his bread and took a bite of of it. "Those stupid titans. They're really not that big a deal. If we focus on mastering the omnidirectional mobility gear they give us, then it's titan payback time."

Meanwhile at the next table sat Jean, Millie and a boy with black and white flipped up hair, one blue eye and one green eye. A red string bracelet tied around his wrist. The three of them listening in on Eren.

"I've waited years to be trained as a soldier. All of a sudden the reality is sinking in. I'm joining the Scout Regiment. Then I'm sending the titans back to hell. I'm going to butcher them all."

"Hey are you crazy or something?"

All eyes at the table shifted over to the next and landed on Jean who was resting his elbow on the table and his head in his hand.

"Not that it's my business but signing up for the Reconisons is like a death wish."

"Jean, stay out of this." Millie warned.

"I guess we'll see." Eren said coldly. "Or at least I will. You seem content hiding in the interior with the MP's."

"Look I'm just speaking honestly here kid." Jean said breezily. "I think it's better than being some loud mouth braggard wannabe pretending he's not as pi$$scared as the rest of us."

The chair squeaked as Eren stood up, his green eyes hallow. "Are you trying to pick a fight?"

"No he's not!" Millie interjected quickly. "He just doesn't know when to keep his stupid mouth shut." she added glaring at the taller male.

"Stop it you guys." Marco said playing peacekeeper.

Jean ignored both of them and smirked standing up and walking over to face Eren. "Alright sure. Makes no difference to me."

"Jaeger knock it off before you get your a$$ beat again!" Asher warned standing up.

"Please don't fight!" Danny begged. Jean and Eren stood right in front of each other. Thankfully before a fight could break out the bell rang signaling dinner time was over.

Jean sighed. "Hey I apologize. Sorry for calling you names and dismissing your choice of career." he held out his hand. "Put 'er there kid. What do ya say?"

Eren looked at Jean and looked at the offered hand. "Right. Yeah I'm sorry as well." the brunette smacked the hand away and stormed out of the mess hall.

Jean just simply smirked his signature smirk and turned back to the table, only to be met by the disapproving glares of his two friends. "What's your problems?"

"I swear horse-face!" Millie exclaimed exasperated. "Must you always pick a fight?"

"All I did was speak my mind." the amber eyed boy shrugged.

"Well you need to learn when NOT to speak your mind." Millie huffed and turned to the black and white haired blue and green eyed boy sitting next to her. "Am I right Bodhi?"

"She does have a point, Jean." Bodhi said quietly as he picked up his empty tray of food and went to go put it away. However as he turned around he failed to see Mikasa was heading his way at that exact moment. Bodhi yelped as he bumped into her and fell down on his rump. "I-I-I s-so sorr..."

Bodhi felt his eyes widen as he looked at the exotic beauty that stood before him. Long silky looking ebony locks flowed down her back and down her shoulders. Gray colored eyes looked down at him and plump pink colored lips were set in a straight line.

"You okay?" Mikasa asked looking down at the boy. Bodhi felt his voice leave him and all he could do was nod numbly as her. His face turned even more red as she reached a hand out towards him and Bodhi forced himself to grab it and allowed Mikasa to help him to his feet, looking down.

"You should be more careful next time." Mikasa said as she handed the tray to Bodhi. Luckily since the tray was empty no food got on either of them. Then without another word she turned and headed for the door.

"U-Um, excuse me!"

Mikasa stopped right before she reached the door and looked back at Jean, Bodhi and Millie each took a mental note of how red their friend's cheeks were turning and how his voice was shaking slightly.

"I uh...I just wanted...I mean, I've never seen anyone like you before. I mean uh...I'm...I'm sorry..." Jean looked down, blush darkening with embarrassment. "You have really beautiful black hair."

"Thank you." Mikasa said and without another word turned and walked out the door.

"Wow that was...really, really terrible Jean." Millie said trying hard and failing to keep a straight face. Jean snapped out of his daze and hurried out the door after Mikasa.

"Hey wait!" the teen said as he ran out just in time to see the beautiful Oriental walking off with Eren and the twins.

"Would you lay off already?" Eren snapped to Mikasa.

"You get so worked up you don't think things through." the black haired girl scolded.

"Hmm, sounds like someone else I know." Danny teased nudging Asher.

"Oh shut up." Asher scowled shoving her away.

"Again with this?" Eren sighed. "If you insist on worrying, worry about how long your hair is. It's gonna catch up to you in a bad way when we start on the 3DM's." he said flipping Mikasa's hair. "Same for you Danny."

Mikasa picked up a strand of her hair and looked at it. Eren did have a point. "Okay fine. I'll cut it."

"What about you Danny?" Eren asked looking at the freckled faced girl. "It wouldn't kill you to get a cut too."

"Nooooooo!" Danny gasped horrified placing her hands on her hair protectively. "No way! I like my hair long. I'll just wear it back when training."

"Whatever." Eren rolled his eyes.

"So how short do you think I should cut it?" Mikasa asked no one in particular.

"I think-"

"Hey! Wait up!"

The four stopped and turned around to see Millie running up to them, dragging Bodhi behind.

"Hey listen," Millie said once she and Bodhi caught up to them. "Look, I apologize for what Jean did back there. He's an a$$ I know."

"Why are you apologizing?" Eren asked.

"Yeah it's not like your the one who was saying those things." Asher said.

"I know I'm not, but I'm normally the one who has to apologize for Jean's wrongs since he rarely does it himself and mean it." Millie said smiling sheepishly.

Eren scoffed. "Who'd want to be friends with a jerk like him?"

"Eren!" Mikasa hissed.

Millie waved her hand dismissively. "Believe it or not he's not all bad. And besides we've been friends since we were little so...anyway, my name's Millie."

"Eren." Eren introduced, smiling slightly. "And this is Mikasa, Danny and Asher."

"Nice to meet ya." Millie grinned widely.

"Who's your friend?" Danny asked smiling at Bodhi.

"This is Bodhi." Millie introduced before whispering loudly, "He's shy." as she jabbed her thumb in his direction.

"So I can tell." Asher said.

"We've met." Mikasa said.

Bodhi felt his cheeks grow red again. "I-I'm r-r-r-really, r-really s-sorry about that."

"Forget it." Mikasa shrugged.

"Sorry about what?" Eren asked confused.

"Oh it's nothing! Bodhi just bumped into her after you left the mess hall a few moments ago." Millie explained.

"Millie!" Bodhi groaned.

"What? It's true."

"Hey don't worry about it man. We all have those moments." Asher reassured, patting Bodhi on the back causing the older boy to stiffen a bit.

"Well we'd love to talk more but we got to get this girl a haircut." Danny said placing a hand on Mikasa's shoulder.

"Oh sure no problem." Millie grinned. "Again we're sorry about Jean."

"Don't worry about it." Eren shrugged.

"Yeah. You two seem nice enough." Asher smiled widely.

"Aaw~! Thank you!" Millie cooed and suddenly lunged and hugged Asher tightly. "Your so sweet!"

Asher just stood their awkwardly but returned the hug. Once the hug ended the six of them bid their farewells and headed on their way. All the while none of them were aware of the pair of amber eyes watching them.

Jean just stared at where they all had been, looking stunned. Suddenly Connie came up from behind Jean, humming a little tune. As the shorter boy passed by, Jean reached out and wiped his hand on Connie's shirt.

"What the hell!? Leave my clothes alone, dammit! What'd you wipe on me?!" the bald boy demanded as he squirmed around trying to feel what was wiped on his shirt.

"Don't worry." Jean said still staring. "Just my faith in humanity." 

* * *

While this was going on, night had completely fallen and Sasha finally finished her laps. The exhausted girl shuffled her way towards where the cabins were before her legs gave out and she collapsed onto the ground. The pony tail girl just laid there for several moments, seriously debating about falling asleep right there on the ground. In fact she would have had it not been for...

"Hey you okay?"

Reluctantly Sasha opened her eyes and looked up not moving from the ground. Standing above her was a boy around her age with shaggy black hair, the tips dyed blue, and dark blue eyes. He had a gold necklace around his neck and a gold hoop earring in his right ear.

"Leave me alone to die." Sasha groaned closing her eyes again.

The boy smirked. "Now that would be a shame, letting a pretty girl like you die."

Sasha's eyes opened again and she looked at him. "You think I'm pretty?"

"Would I lie to you?" the boy asked smirking.

"I don't know. Who are you?"

"Name's Dyke. Dyke Raymond." Dyke introduced bending down to help her up. "And what's yours?"

"I'm Sa..." Sasha trailed off as she smelled something. She closed her eyes and sniffed the air. Suddenly her eyes shot open, glowing bright red.

"What the-" Dyke was cut off as Sasha suddenly shot up from the ground and lunged right past him, snarling like an animal. Dyke heard a feminine shriek and Sasha knocked someone to the ground as she clutched something between her teeth. Dyke ran over to try to help the tiny blonde haired blue eyed girl to her feet but both of them got distracted by Sasha who was on all fours shaking and snarling, the thing still in her teeth.

"IT'S BREAD!" Sasha shouted as she took the loaf out of her mouth and held it in her hands.

"I'm sorry there isn't more! It's all I could take." The little blonde girl that Sasha knocked down apologized, shrinking back in fear.

Sasha looked at the girl her eyes wide.

"Wow." Dyke said as he watched her. "She really likes food huh?"

"Hey hold on," the blonde girl said. "You really should drink a little water first." she said smiling softly as she held up a sack of water.

Sasha stared at the girl in shock and rushed back over to her and grabbed the smaller girl by the shoulder.

"You! Your a goddess aren't you?! GLORY UNTO YOOOOOUUUU!"

"Hey! Just what are you all up too?"

The three of them looked up and saw a fourth person approaching them. A girl with brown hair tied back in a short ponytail and freckles across her face.

Sasha barely glanced at the new comer and quickly began to scarf down the bread.

"W-Well uh, she's been running all day without any food or water." The little blonde girl explained. "And he was trying to help her up before I got here and-"

"I see." the brunette girl interrupted. "So you two are trying to be nice huh?"

"Well being nice never hurt anyone." Dyke said crossing his arms. The brunette was about to respond but was cut off as Sasha suddenly passed out and landed in the blonde girl's lap, fast asleep.

"Damn." Dyke mumbled looking at the scene.

"What's the point of breaking the rules for potato girl?" the brunette said to the blonde. "That mindless act of kindness gets you absolutely nowhere." a pause and a sigh. "Whatever. Lets just get her to bed already."

"I'm confused." the blonde said as the brunette girl picked up the sleeping Sasha. "Are you being nice?"

"I'm helping her so that she'll owe me one in the future." the freckled faced girl explained simply. "I intend to make use of her stupidity."

"Yeah, nice try sweet cheeks but no." Dyke said as he grabbed Sasha from the girl. "I'll put her to bed."

"Excuse me?" the brunette scoffed. "Just who do you think you are?"

"Name's Dyke. A pleasure to meet you~." Dyke smirked. "And might I have the honor of knowing you two beautifuls names?"

"I-I'm Krista and that's Ymir." the blonde girl spoke up, smiling a bit at him.

"Krista and Ymir." Dyke mused. "Two lovely names for two lovely women."

Krista blushed a bit and Ymir rolled her eyes.

"Now if you two will excuse me," Dyke said turning on his heel and walking off. "But I must be going. Goodnight."

"You won't get very far since boys aren't allowed in the girls cabins."

Dyke froze and turned around and was greeted by a smirking Ymir. Dyke scowled. She had a point.

"Alright then." the blue eyed boy said as he turned back and placed Sasha in Ymir's arms.

"It is getting late though." Krista said standing up and stretching. "Goodnight Dyke. It was nice to meet you."

"Wonderful meeting you as well, Krista." Dyke said bowing a bit. "As was you, Ymir."

Ymir rolled her eyes again. "Whatever."

"Until tomorrow." Dyke said winking at them before turning around and heading to the boys cabin.

"He seems nice." Krista stated.

Ymir on the other hand just glared at the boy's retreating form.


End file.
